InuYasha: The Next Chapter - Volume II
by BigJackFilms
Summary: Taking place a year after The Final Act, The Next Chapter continues the adventures of InuYasha, Kagome and friends on their mission to destroy the revived Naraku, with they're new mysterious comrade, Eldor. But along the way, three new cloaked figures arrive in the Feudal Era, and Eldor's emotions are put to the test with Kagome's resemblance to his lost love, Kikyo.
1. Prologue, Flashing Dreams

**The O.C.W. Presents**

**INUYASHA: THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**VOLUME 2**

Written as a Mini Series by

**Jack Buchanan**

Co-Writer

**Amy Chapman**

Based on the Manga, Anime & Characters

Created by

**Rumiko Takahasi**

Jack Buchanan

EMAIL - BigJackFilms

**CHAPTER 13 - PROLOGUE, FLASHING DREAMS **

Night lies quietly in the forests of The Feudal Era. Nothing but the sounds of crickets chirping, and the sound of a familiar wolfs cry is heard from afar.

Near the edge of a small glade, trees throughout, the wind begins to breeze. Then slightly stronger, the fallen leaves pick up. Then stronger, and stronger. Its blows, spiraling. The nearby critters hide in there holes and trees. Strikes of light, hit the glade. Blue sparks ignite. Finally another flash! Bigger. A loud BANG!

Faded from the light, come three figures in brown cloaks. Two tall, one a bit shorter from the rest. One of the tall ones holds what looks like a carved walking stick. He raises his hand in alarm, the others stand still.

Then, the figure with the stick speaks, in an old raspy voice, almost wise. "This is where he was last spotted in my sights."

"He couldn't have gone far." One of the tall ones said, sounding very young, but beyond his age.

"The air smells of a sudden darkness" The wise one replies. "We must hurry, to find him at all costs. He must know of what awaits him in time."

The wise one walks ahead in urgency, using his stick to balance him. The others follow, still hidden from this world in there cloaks.

CUT TOO…

A sudden lightened foggy plain. Another cloaked figure walks among the mists. It's Eldor, wondering through, almost in urgency, still on guard.

Suddenly, he stops; eyes glanced forward, seeing a familiar figure facing back.

She calls to him. _"My Lord Eldor…"_

Eldor, knows the voice before him, it is of his fallen love, Kikyo, once again calling to him.

_"Kikyo" _Eldor cannot believe what is in front of him; he begins to run for her, a joy seen in his heart for a moment.

Then the figure turns. Eldor stops in his tracks. He sees not his love, but someone different, but the resemblance is uncanny.

_"Lady Kagome?"_

FLASH OF RED TO WHITE!

Eldor awakens, lying by his weapons. Almost in shock as he looks around himself. Nothing but a dimmed fire and his comrades sleeping. He puts his hand to his chest, his heart beating a mile a second.

"Was it a dream?" He asks himself. He turns to view of Kagome, sleeping by the fire, beside her, Inuyasha, sitting but sleeping with his Tetsaigia by shoulder. Eldor glances at the sleeping lady. His mind in a dangerous thought.

_*Why was Lady Kagome in my dream? It doesn't add up. The resemblance is almost identical to My Lady Kikyo's. Why is this happening? WHY? Either way, it's not going to happen again as far as I'm concerned.*_

Eldor returns to his resting side, praying the dreams of his once beloved will return.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 14…

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – So yeah, after a year of a break, Volume 2 is now SLOWLY being written. I've got allot of ideas and stories to come on what will happen in Volume's 2 and 3, so again, noticed how I put the word "Slowly" in captions. This is so I can take my time on writing. That also means that it's not going to be a once a day or once a week deal, each chapter will be released, when I feel the time is right. So stay tuned for more updates and in Chapter 14: INTRODUCTION – TROUBLE IN THE KEEP


	2. Introduction, Trouble In The Keep

**CHAPTER 14 - INTRODUCTION, TROUBLE IN THE KEEP**

As the next day arrives, our heroes continue their journey though the lands.

Kagome looks on herself. All of the events of the past few days ran through her head. So much had happened it all seemed like a bad dream. InuYasha keeps her by his side.

_*As you all know, my name is Kagome Higurashi. About 5 years ago, I was just a normal girl, until I transported into feudal Japan , a place filled with incredible magic and terrifying demons. It's here where I met the half demon, InuYasha, born of Demon and Human parents. He seems very stubborn and has quite the temper. But he's my partner and soul mate, and nothing can come between us.*_

CUT TOO…

A FLASHBACK OF …

Kikyo, looking out into a vast sunset.

_*KAGOME* You may not know this, but I am the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo, a great warrior and defender of the once powerful Sacred Shikon Jewel, that can increase the power of demons…_

CUT TOO…

SHOT OF – The Sacred Jewel fading though black.

_*KAGOME* But the Jewel has since been destroyed by me and my friends doing, for the better that is…_

CUT TOO…

Miroku, practicing his Wind Tunnel on an empty lake. The pain in his hand is hard, considering he has not used it in over a year. His wife, Sango approaches, Kirara nudging between them.

_*KAGOME* Our friends include Miroku, a monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand. Sango, an amazing talented demon slayer, along with her two tailed demon cat Kirara…_

CUT TOO…

Shippo, practicing his Fox Magic.

_*KAGOME* And Shippo, a young fox demon with tricky fox magic…_

CUT TOO…

The group continuing though the lands, Eldor keeps to the front.

_*KAGOME* Together we search for Naraku, our arch enemy, who we thought was destroyed with the Sacred Jewel at the Bone Eaters Well.__ You see, after we defeated Naraku I left the feudal era and finished my high schooling. But after I graduated I decided to come back to the Feudal Era to be with Inuyasha. A lot has happened since I've been gone from here and a lot has happened since I came back. And it wasn't just Naraku we've encountered recently either, we now have a new companion traveling alongside us. His name is Eldor, and he has some magical spells that are very powerful, including a sword that can give InuYasha's Tetsaigia a run for its money. But where did he come from? _

FLASH! A brief vision of Kikyo flashed past Kagome's eyes.

_*Kagome* Well it turns out; he is the source of Kikyo's powers, which have been passed down to me._

CUT BACK TOO…

Kagome, staring towards Eldor, who as walking, is deep in thought.

_*Kagome* He trained her in the art of spiritual powers long before the Sacred Jewel was in her possession, but he was in love with her just as Inuyasha was._

The look of pain was relevant on his face as she watched him thinking that the peace that they had waited so long for might not be seen again for a very long time.

The Group continues through the lands, which in the skies are much darkened.

_*Kagome* with him and my friends, together we continue to search for Naraku, who we will not rest until he's gone for good. The more he stays alive, the more people will suffer by his hand as we all were. _

FADE THROUGH…..

Our heroes have arrived in a small town, which is a resting stop for traveling visitors. Among the houses is a tavern, were many take to drink and dine. Miroku steps in front of the group.

"Well my friends, shall we take rest for an hour and eat?" Miroku suggests, pulling out what appears to be a bag of yen. "It's on me."

"Sounds good to me." Kagome replies.

"Yeah sure. I could use a good bowl of rice and meat" InuYasha agrees, putting his arms back.

"Don't worry about me for payment Miroku." Eldor replies, for once smiling. "I've got myself covered."

"Eldor, don't be so sensitive." Kagome speaks. "You should accept Miroku's offer. Save your money."

"If that is what you wish of me my lady, then I will not argue." The warrior replies. And so, they enter the tavern.

The tavern seems all wood and a small dose of smoke from the cooking meat in the kitchen. While tables are set, there is a bar with many of men, all with their variety of weapons laid on the table. They seem to be drinking heavily, all of which have many of battle scars.

As our group enters, all stare at them, most notably Sango and Kagome. While viewing the mens somewhat glory lips, the ladies seem uncomfortable, however, InuYasha stands in front, growling. But Eldor intervenes in an sense to calm the dog down.

"Hold your grip, InuYasha." The warrior speaks calmly. "They will not dare harm us unless we ignore their desires. Keep the ladies close on guard; they seem to be cowards of a waging war. I'm sensing a hide of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."

"Are you done with your monologue?" InuYasha barks.

"Let's just sit down and eat." The warrior replies. They walk over to an empty table and sit down, knees gripping the floor. This all seems unusual to Eldor. Kagome looks at him, a little concerned.

"Hey, you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Eldor replies. "I'm just not use to this form of sitting, only in meditation. We're I come from, we usually sit and eat with chairs."

He seems to laugh at himself slightly. A maid approaches, bowing to them.

"What can I get for you fine guests?" She asks smiling.

"We'll take the usual meal you got, along with some wine for me and my wife." Miroku replies. "I must say for a waitress, you are a real beauty."

The lady seems to blush.

"If I was not married, I'd be honored for you to bear my child." The monk continues, pondering his chin.

All of the group stops and glances down, a cartoon tear drops from there forehead.

SLAP! Sango strikes the monk with her palm, a mark is left on Miroku's cheek. "I believe, I deserved that." He replies.

Eldor seems shocked that Miroku would ask such a thing when he's married. He turns to Kagome and InuYasha.

"Does he always do that?" The warrior asks.

"Believe me, you don't wanna know." Sango replies with a stern look on her face.

The maid turns to the three on the other side of the table. "And what can I get you folks?" She asks.

"I'll just take two bowls of rice." Kagome replies.

"And I'll have some noodles." InuYasha speaks.

The lady then turns to the silent warrior, his armor shines bright throughout the tavern walls.

"And what can I get for you, my lord." She asks.

The warrior seems silent, and then he speaks. " There's no need to call me lord in these parts. Do you happen to have whole chicken?"

"Why yes we do." The maid replies. "I'll have it out for you in a moment."

The lord smiles, nodding his head with a bow. He then pulls out three pieces of gold coins and hands it to her.

"Thank you Miss. Here's a little lot for your troubles." He says. The lady is shocked by the three coins received. To her, it was a lot of money. She walks away, not wanting to draw attention to her surroundings. The group look in shock at what Eldor had handed her.

Sango speaks. "That was Western gold. Eldor, I must say that was very generous of you to offer such wealth. How did you come across it?"

Eldor smiles. "I have my ways, lady Sango. It was honestly nothing."

The demon slayers startles.

Only ten minutes later, and there food is served. All seem to enjoy the meal presented to them.

"Incredible dining here." Shippo replies chewing. "I've never been to a tavern where the food is this good."

"It seems the waitress went outta her way to make it as good as she could." Kagome replies.

"Well it's been a long time since we had anything decent." Inuyasha growls, slurping his noodles.

"It's all for a good cause." Eldor speaks, turning to the maid serving others. "She's stepped onto some hard times. I feel that most of her family has suffered greatly at those they serve."

"How can you tell?" Sango asks.

"Her soul." Eldor replies. All look at Eldor curiously. But while they seem to stare at the warriors words, others in the tavern look on at the group who are generous of the severs. Their eyes are filled with almost a plate of mistrust, anger and a thirst for vicious thoughts.

As the maid returns to the bar with a plate of dishes, a crooked man grabs her arm. She gasps and drops the plates, all crack to the ground. The group turns.

"Hey there, pretty thing." The crook hisses manically. "How's about you and I have a good time."

He begins to groap her. She panics, struggling at the man. Eldor's face looks of anger. The lady then slaps the crook in the face. The crook gowls in anger.

"You Bitch!" he yells as he pushes her to the ground. The crook then grabs his small blade. "I'll teach you the meaning of pain!"

Before he can strike, Eldor steps in front of the grounded maid. His face is lit with a sense of warning and anger.

"This woman is not worth the end." Eldor replies coldly. "Now let me get you something to ease your anger."

"You best watch yourself, boy." The crook hisses, his blade tipped at Eldor's chin. "We're wanted men here. I have the death sentence on 9 Lords."

As he warns Eldor, other men in the tavern slowly stand, they're hands griped by their weapons. Eldor grins at the crook.

"Well if that's the case, you must be worth something." He replies. "But considering your looks and the way you treat others…you not worth even dirt!"

With a rage now unlocked, the crook attacks! Attempting to stab Eldor, but the warrior ducks away from the blade, then knocking the crook over by tripping his legs. As he falls, his small blade loosens from his grip. The crook lies on the floor, moaning. Then the blade falls, stabbing him in the shoulder. He screams in pain.

The other men then unveil many of weapons, ready to fight this insult. Eldor rises, revealing his full armor, cased in that of a silver dragons hide. All appear in awe and hate. Another man, built to rip arms from the weak's sockets, approaches Eldor.

"You're not form around here, are you friend?" the built man says manically. "Yeah, I know where you come from. You are from the western continent! What's a royalty boy like you doing in these parts?"

The warriors' friends are a loss of words.

_*The Western Continent? Is that where he's from?* _Kagome says to herself.

Eldor smiles at this challenger. "That's none of your concern big man. I do not wish for any trouble or quarrel with you gentlemen. However, I will not stand for the mistreatment of women here."

"We don't like you're kind here." A skinny crook speaks, a curved blade by his side. "You Westerner's items can go for allot of yen here in these parts. I'd suggest if you wanna leave this tavern, you hand that fine armor and sword to us. If not you do not want to know the alternative. "

All seem to be descending closer to Eldor, his friends look in worry, standing on guard, ready to help their friend.

"No need to assist me comrades." Eldor speaks. "If it's a fight they want, it's a fight they'll get. Take the girl outta here."

His friends nod. Helping the girl to her feet, and exiting the tavern. Eldor poses on guard, ready to battle.

"Let's see what you fellas got!" He grins.

THE FIGHT IS ON! All attack Eldor at once. Eldor jumps with a backflip, dodging many blades. One crook attacks Eldor, but Eldor flips him over his side. Another slashes three times with his sword, but the warrior dodges all three, then kicking him in the face, sending him flying. Everytime one attacks, they all end up on the floor. Eldor not once, pulls out his blade. It appears he knows a thing or two about martial arts.

The built one then grabs his two club hammers, lifting them over his head and bringing them down on Eldor. Eldor jumps over the bar as the clubs come down on the bar table, sending drinks and glasses flying into the air. Eldor then faces his hands towards the built crooks face, as a flash of light unveils from his palms.

CUT TO…

Outside the tavern, InuYasha and the group, along with residence outside, listen to the commotion from within the tavern. As they look on, a large flash of yellow light dims from the windows and doors. Then it glows overly bright as all the crooks and men, fly from out of the windows and door, leaving them broken and injured on the dirt ground. Shards of glass and splinters stick to their skin.

Eldor exits the tavern, stepping to the maid who stands silently to the group. He then kneels before here.

"Please forgive the troubles I've made, my lady." He speaks softly. The lady then kneels beside him and grips him, hugging him.

"Thank you." She speaks softy. "Don't worry about the mess, I'll have it cleaned up in a week."

Eldor feels guilty and sympathetic for her. Determined, he pulls out a large pouch and hands it to her.

"Take these. They'll help clean up, as well as get you back up on your feet again." Eldor says smiling.

CUT TOO…

The group leaves the town, continuing north. Kagome looks at InuYasha.

"That's weird." She says. InuYasha turns to her.

"What?" He asks.

"Usually you're the one who makes the racket." Kagome laughs.

"What do you mean, me?!" The half demon barks at her. "I do not!"

As the two bicker, Miroku, Sango and Eldor walk behind. Miroku turns to Eldor.

"So tell me, Eldor. What did you give to her that had me not pay for the bill?" The monk asks.

Eldor smiles. "About 50 gold marks from the West."

Miroku jumps in shock. "Ghastly! How could you have 50 gold marks? That's a little bit much, don't you think?"

"I'd say that will keep her chin up and hope will finally come to her." Eldor replies looking up.

CUT BACK TO…

The Tavern: The lady opens the pouch given from Eldor, inside is not 50, but 100 western gold coins. Her face lightens with a smile, one of true happiness, one she has not had for a long age.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 15…

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – Yeah, I know I'm kind of cheating on this chapter, but I am trying to do exposition for those who may not have read the first volume, nor know the basic plot of the original series. Also, this chapter took me a bit to actually get going because I was on Writers Block. Don't you just hate that? Also, I thought a bit of filler in the tavern would get some more into Eldor's character. But I promise you, CHAPTER 15: THE DARK CLOUD, things get going. So I'll see you then.


	3. The Dark Cloud

**CHAPTER 15 - THE DARK CLOUD**

Night, in these lands there is nothing but darkness and a tone of evil. Demons fly though the skies. The clouds are red as that of blood, with a hint of purple, miasma.

A large Wasp Insect, Saimyosho, flies into a small cave. Inside that cave, lies a glowing purple light, flashing and fading. What lies is a man with long black hair, covered by a white sheet of fur, his eyes glow of a fire fury red.

It's Naraku, injured from the fight with InuYasha and Eldor, now hiding from the world, recouping his strength, luring demons to become part of his body, waiting for the perfect moment to strike once again.

The Saimyosho flies around him, buzzing and almost mores code. Naraku looks on it with deep thought.

"So it seems Eldor joins InuYasha in order to find me." He says aloud. "Continue to keep an eye on them."

The Bug flies off. Naraku looks on his injured scarred body. His eyes enraged with hate of those who attempted to kill him.

_*Curse you InuYasha! You still wish to avenge your beloved dead priestess? Well, do not worry; I will give you a fight you shall not forget. I will make those you love suffer the most brutal pain possible.*_ He says menacing in thought…

_*But yet, this Eldor still has me at curiosity? How does he know Lady Kikyo? What was his connection to her? Either way, with the way he was in battle, I think I can still put good use to him, and play with his emotions for the damaged he caused me._

_Ever since The Sacred Jewel's destruction, I cannot regain my full power, so I will have to be careful when encountering them, it will have to be at the right place, at the right time. I shall have my revenge.*_

SLAM! Naraku's fist swings to the dirt ground. "But how can I find a way to obtain my full power once again?" He asks himself.

Suddenly, from out of the tunnel, in the outside world, comes a fading in flashing light, a sacred blue at first. Naraku enters out of the cave, entranced by the light. He stares in awe as it glows into a hellish blood red. Then, a voice from within.

_"Do you desire vengeance, Lord Naraku?"_

Naraku shrugs as demons surround him, screeching at the red light. "You know of my name? Rare for what seems to be a powerful source." He says.

_"I sense your hatred for one that ruins your way to power and control of life. Do you desire vengeance, on this pest of life. Do you wish to rule and control that of Gods?" _The voice asks.

"You seem to be reading my mind." Naraku grins. "Yes, I do wish for that. However it is now two I seek vengeance upon. One is a runt half demon, and the other, a mere mortal man. He carries a powerful blade unlike no other, and his arrows of that of spiritual powers."

_"You seek to destroy that of Eldor? He is one that I wish to destroy him in spirit alone, letting his body rot in the depths of the world."_

Naraku grins with eccentrics. "So you know of this man well? I can give you that of what he loves."

_"What if I gave you the chance of breaking both with one swing? To truly destroy the ones we hate, is a power only one has achieved. But if we work together, with our combined strength, we can tear them apart with full fire. Pledge yourself to me, and regain your eternal life and the power to succeed a thousand darkness strong."_

FLASH! A devil yellow light glares into Naraku's eyes. He bows before the flaming light before him "So be it, show me the way of your divine power."

Then, the dark clouds surround Naraku, along with his fellow demons. They begin to float them into the lights before them. They enter the light, and with another flaming FLASH! All remain quiet, the lands return to dark blue of the night.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 16…

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – Okay, so it seems there are more powerful works at play other than Naraku. The story will continue with more to come. Until then, see you all in CHAPTER 16: DANGOUROUS MAGIC!


	4. Dangerous Magic

**CHAPTER 16: DANGEROUS MAGIC**

We now enter a swampy marshland. It's foggy with a hint of dune. Wet and soggy. Lilly pads fill the ground with frogs chirping and the sound of wet crickets chime the air.

Walking though the marsh, are the three cloaked figures, urgently pacing through the wet lands. The wise one, carrying a staff, leads on.

"Quickly now! Let us make haste. We are close at hand!" He shouts jogging, his breath high with energy.

The two others fallow behind, with the short one lumping last.

"Come now! We are gaining on him!" The tall young sounding one shouts to the short one.

"I was not one made to travel in this terrain!" The short one grunts.

As they now almost run though the lands, the wise one stops. His hand rose, halting the others.

"Wait," He warns quietly. "Someone approaches near us."

"Does he have the same track as the one we pursuit?" The tall one asks.

"No." The wise one whispers. "But he has a power unlike our world. It carries a heart of warm, yet the appearance of one with immense menace."

The three stand ready,weapons ready at the drawn.

"Be on your guard." The wise one whispers with warning. "I shall enter first."

He walks towards the falling moon before him, showing a faded silhouette emerging from afar.

"Enter these lands, great one." He says asking.

The silhouette emerges; it's a tall manly figure, silver hair and a white kimono. He holds a fur coat and two or three blades. It is that of Lord Sesshomaru, and he walks alone towards the figures.

He stops and stares at the three before him. "I thought I smelled an old mortal here." He says with a less care.

"State your purpose in these lands?" The wise one asks his staff in front.

"I only come to see who blocks my path." Sesshomaru states. "And it is that of three mortals. They are of no concern to me."

The wise one grins from under his hood. "You underestimate us, my friend." He says.

Sesshomaru turns suspicious.

"I sense a great evil among your mind." The wise one speaks. "And evil is that I cannot let rome from my lands of where I am from. What do they call you Demon of old?"

"I am Lord Seshomaru, My father is that of the Dog Demon clan. A king that is now of mine and the path I walk is that of conquest of this world. And if you knew what was best for you and your comrades, you should turn away from here…and not return."

"Right!" The wise one states. "You leave us no choice then to keep your plans from entering this world." He keeps his staff on guard; the others turn to his side.

Sesshomaru smirks with a sense of humor. "You're not as cowardly as I thought. Very well, if you wish to cross my path, then you shall die."

The Dog Demons fingers suddenly create a sharp glowing strand. It lunges at the group. The wise one raises his staff.

"Your demonic power shall not pass these lands!" The wise one shouts with warning.

SLAM! A flash of light surround the trio. The sharp line hits the light, bouncing back to its master. Shessomaru attacks again and again, with no avail.

He stops and grins smiling. "Such magic is nonsense. You impress me old man. However, you are still no match for my power"

He unsheathes one of his blades and raises it up to the air in a striking pose. The three clocked figures stand their ground around the light defending them.

"BAKUSAIGIA!" Sesshomaru shouts, he swings his sword, unveiling an attack in a flash! It hits the light, both pushing back and forth, in a struggle of powerful energy. The wise one holds his ground. The light almost pushes him back.

"May the light of the heavens take you all!" he shouts with a booming voice.

BANG! A LARGE BURST OF WHITE LIGHT, blinding the lands like a nuclear bomb, defects the swords attack. Sesshomaru is blinded by the light before him. It begins to consume him. Sesshomaru's eyes glow demon red as he fears it is his last moments. Then, his other sword, pulses with grace. It then crates a dark blue glow that surrounds Sesshomaru, protecting him from the powerful wise man's light. It then absorbs Sesshomaru and he disappears from the lands.

BANG! The light flashes once more as all returns to normal. The night skies and lands seem untouched.

The wise clocked man breaths heavily, that power took allot outta him. Suddenly, he collapses from exhaustion. The two others grab him before he could fall.

"Are you all right?" the tall one asks holding him up. The wise one keeps his staff for balance.

"You must not worry about a poor old man like me." He says chuckling with worry. "I've lived longer than this world a thousand fold. Right now, we are running out of time. We must find The Chosen Warrior. We must find Eldor."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 17…

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – Wow! That was a hoot and a holler. Well you now know that these three what seem to be powerful cloaked figures are searching for Eldor. But why? Well, your gonna have to wait a little bit because we got to focus more on our heroes.

Also this would be a good time to say that the manual script (meaning things that will happen in list form) for the entire series is done. Giving us more time to write and give you something special.

So more is to come, so tune in next time for CHAPTER 17: A CLOSE INTERACTION. Things are only just getting started.


	5. A Close Interaction

**CHAPTER 17: ****A CLOSE INTERACTION**

As night turns to day, we return to calmer but still clouded land as InuYasha and his companions continue their search for Naraku. While all are in optimistic spirits. Eldor is quiet. His words are in his thoughts as he keeps focused on the mission ahead.

Inuyasha suddenly speaks. "So, any of Naraku's presence felt around here Kagome?"

Kagome shakes her head. "No, not since yesterday. If anything he's miles away by now."

Inuyasha feels impatient. "Damn! We've been on the road for days now! What about you Miroku?"

Miroku lowers his head. "I have the same preposition as Kagome. I can't sense his presence anywhere."

InuYasha shrugs, looking back at Eldor in front of them. "I wonder if Mr. Sword Guy has a better nose than you do?"

Kagome then is tempered, glaring at InuYasha in a sudden burst. "InuYasha! Why do you have to be such gluten to him?"

InuYasha startles. "Why are you blabbing at me? He's the reason Naraku is still alive. If he had taken that blast from Sesshomaru, we wouldn't be in this situation. Besides he seems capable of blocking attacks!"

"Hmph! You're such a jerk sometimes!" Kagome hisses.

The others behind look on.

"Should we get into this?" Shippo asks quietly.

"I think it's safe to say to stay clear of this one." Sango shrugs.

"This just keeps getting better and better, considering they were both in love with the same women." Miroku grins.

InuYasha at a glance turns and snaps at Miroku. "Hey idiot! If you think this is about Kikyo, then your brain is as messed as his is!"

Eldor stops at a halt. We cannot see his face, but it's clear to us he was overhearing the conversation. His body feels cold and almost shattered. Everyone looks at him with worry, afraid of him snapping at a moment's glance. He begins to walk off slowly.

"You know nothing of our past runt!" He says softly, almost fighting a tear. He begins to walk towards a mountain side ahead with a pool of fresh water.

Everyone continues to stare in confusion, except Kagome, who cannot help but sympathies for the grieving warrior. A sudden burst of animated flames surrounds her as she turns coldly to InuYasha! The others back away in fear. InuYasha just stands, scared stiff.

"InuYasha! SIT!" She says angrily.

THUMP! InuYasha is forced to the ground, groaning in pain.

"You just can't keep yourself shut!" Kagome says coldly. She runs off after Eldor.

"I have to say, that's a "Sit" I have not heard in a long time." Miroku stirs. "You sure you don't need help getting up InuYasha?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" InuYasha barks.

MEANWHILE…

Eldor sits by the pool of the mountain side, filling his water pouch, but it feels though, he's wiping away the invisible tears in his face.

"Eldor! Wait Up!" Kagome pops out from the trees, a bit of exhaustion in her breath. She catches it, and then approaches Eldor softly.

"There's nothing to say Lady Kagome. What's said is done with." Eldor says bravely.

Kagome looks down.

"I'm so sorry. InuYasha didn't mean what he said." She says guiltily.

"He spoke the truth though." Eldor interrupts. "He was merely hiding his true emotions for her."

Kagome looks shocked. "How did you know?"

Eldor turns. "I could sense the feelings in his heart. He must have truly loved her for him to be so protective of that."

Kagome looks down on herself.

"But you feel as I do Kagome." Eldor speaks.

Kagome looks back at him again.

"You cannot help but feel somewhat jealous of his feelings for Kikyo." He says looking down on her.

"Kikyo was before me." Kagome replies softly. "I won't lie to you; InuYasha was really close to her."

Eldor seems somewhat shocked. "How close?" He asks.

Kagome looks back. "It was only love as far as I know and Naraku had split them apart, making them hate each other over The Sacred Jewel."

Eldor seems somewhat at ease. "So Naraku did the same to me. He made me despise an innocent life, with me almost killing him in pure rage."

Kagome looks at him as he cleanses his fist tight.

_*Eldor feels the same as InuYasha was about Kikyo. He was in love with her too. The poor guy. Naraku was playing with his emotions as well* _She says in thought.

Suddenly, the ground begins to move. Rocks fall from the mountain side.

"An Earthquake?" Kagome fears.

Then a large boulder falls making its way for Kagome. BLAM! Eldor deflects it with a blast of sacred energy from his hand.

"You all right my lady?" Eldor asks.

Kagome nods. Then a rumble from the innards of the mountain. Eldor keeps his palm on the grip of his blade.

"Lady Kagome, head back to the others for safety!" Eldor warns.

"What about you?" Kagome asks.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me! I can handle this." Eldor grins.

Then, a large BLAST of rocks crashes from the side of the mountain wall. The debris is about to hit Kagome, who looks on in fear.

"Get Down You Fool!" Eldor shouts charging to Kagome. He grabs her, throwing themselves to the ground as the debris barely misses them. Eldor rises from the ground to see Kagome on top of him. She's okay. She looks down on him, worried.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asks.

FLASH! From Eldor's eyes is a blinding white light. Appearing in quick flashes is not Kagome, but Kikyo. ANOTHER FLASH!

Eldor suddenly jumps; a pain begins to form in his head. He pushes Kagome aside.

Kagome turns back to him in worry. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Then a shadow appears over the two. Before them is a Giant Mole Demon, growling with anger from his disturbed slumber. He turns to the two below him. Eldor stands, his mind still in pain. He draws his sword.

"Kagome, get out of here…now." Eldor says somewhat weakened. "I'll deal with this Demon."

"I won't leave you here." Kagome says worried.

Eldor hisses at her. "Don't be so arrogant! Leave now, unless you want to get killed."

Kagome nods. She runs off. "Okay, I'll go get InuYasha."

"I don't need his help! Just get to safer grounds! Go Now!" Eldor shrugs.

Kagome then stops, seeing the defending warrior stand his ground.

*_Eldor saved my life. He's can't fight that demon on his own. I'll have to help* _She says to herself.

Eldor lifts his sword, ready to fight. The Demon charges for him! Its claws launch to Eldor. Eldor jumps outta the way, leaping to the mountains wall side. The Demon once again charges. Eldor sword swings, hitting its hand, causing it to roar in pain. Its teeth then grin at the sight of its prey. It attacks again. It strikes Eldor into the side of the mountain caverns. He lays unconscious to the ground.

The Mole Demon roars once more and licks its lips in hunger, waiting to devour the unconscious warrior. It launches its mouth towards him when…

FLASH! A blue light hits the beast. Its eyes blinded by the spell casted upon him. Eldor awakens to see it roaring in pain. All of the sudden, Kagome stands in front of him, arrow cocked, ready to fire again.

"Kagome! You fool! What the hell are you doing?" Eldor shouts in pain.

"Hey, if you think I'm gonna let you be killed by something less powerful than yourself, get real!" Kagome shouts, her arrow aimed at the demon.

From out of the bush, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango enter the premise. InuYasha draws the Tetsaigia.

"A Mole Demon!" Miroku shouts

"Kagome, are you alight?" Sango shouts.

"I'm fine!" Kagome replies. "InuYasha, take it out!"

InuYasha suddenly feels insulted. "Hey! How about an apology for that "Sit" you gave me back there first?"

Kagome burst with frustration. "UGH! Your being such an airhead!"

Kagome releases her arrow! BLAM! It hits the beast. The Mole Demon roars in anguish pain as it now appears slain by Kagome's arrow.

"Amazing! Kagome killed the demon with her own occur!" Miroku examines.

Then the demon begins to fall. It timbers towards the mountain side. It crashes, causing rocks and debree to collapse below Kagome and Eldor.

"Oh No! Kagome!" InuYasha shouts.

Then, from behind Kagome, Eldor grabs her arm and leads her into the cavern as the rocks and demon come down upon them, collapsing the outside to be caved in!

InuYasha is horrified!

"KAGOME!" He shouts, running to the buried grounds fallowed by the others. They serve the scene, no sign of the two.

Suddenly, a muffled voice from inside the buried wall. "InuYasha! InuYasha, are you there?" it's Kagome.

The others attempt to dispatch the rocks from the wall.

"Kagome! Are you all right!" InuYasha shouts, worried.

From within the rocks, is a cave leading down a dark passage way. Kagome is unharmed, but Eldor lies still by the side.

"I'm okay." Kagome says from within. "But Eldor's hurt."

"And she doesn't have her backpack." Shippo shouts.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll get you both outta there." Sango shouts.

"Okay." Kagome replies, worried. "Just hurry!"

The group continues to attempt to move the debris, but many pieces are unmovable.

"It's no use!" Miroku shrugs. "The rocks are too heavy."

"The cave is sealed." A voice replies from within. Sango knows who speaks.

"Eldor! Are you all right? How bad is your injury?" She asks.

Eldor struggles to stand as he pulls from his robe, a palm glass bottle. Kagome turns to him urgently.

"Don't move! You're going to hurt yourself." Kagome says with worry.

Eldor's hand then backs her away. "Be still!" He shouts. He begins so speak a quiet soft speech from the bottle, as it then shines with a purple light. A way to see through the darkness. Kagome stares in amazement. Eldor limps to the cavern wall.

"InuYasha! There's no way pass this rubble" Eldor says. "Behind us is a pathway that seems to lead out, it's about a day and a half journey through. Kagome and I are going to have to make our way through it."

Inuyasha looks puzzled. Then suddenly barks. "Are you nuts? There's no way I'm letting Kagome face whatever is in there! I'll just use my Tetsaigia to bust this open!"

"Your blade will break before you can reach us!" Eldor shouts. "We have no other choice."

"It seems Lord Eldor has a point." Miroku says. "There's no other way than through the mountain."

The others look on the monk with worry.

"Listen, Lady Kagome and I will take the passage though. Just meet us on the other side and fallow my Spiritual Aura. You'll know if we're alive with that." Eldor shouts. "For now, we'll make camp."

Everyone else seems to be agreed as they begin to secure the perimeter. But InuYasha seems unease, worried for Kagome's safety.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 18…

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – All right! That took me a few hours. I was kinda stuck on what would happen after that encounter with Sesshomaru, so I thought a little confrontation between the two hearts for Kikyo would get the plot going, and for Kagome to get an understanding from Eldor's background and his feelings for the gone priestess.

But why does Eldor see Kikyo from within Kagome? More is to come in this story arc. So stay tuned for CHAPTER 18, with more interesting details to come.


	6. Journey Within The Mountain

**CHAPTER 18: JOURNEY ****WITHIN****THE MOUNTAIN.**

As night falls around the mountain, our heroes have made camp from outside and in. InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo have made due with dinner, taken from the mole demon as they lay with their stomachs full and begin to sleep.

From within the buried cave, is Eldor, lying by a small burning fire made from wood chips and animal bones. Kagome sits by him, tending his stable wounds with whatever she has. They both had eaten a wrapped bit of bread that Eldor had kept in his cloak.

Kagome tries to keep him from moving. There are minor cuts on his body that she keeps bandaged with herbs and ragged cloth from the dead bones around them that the mole demon had devoured.

"Stay still! You know for a tough warrior that's been though allot, you sure don't act like one when you're being healed." Kagome huffs.

Eldor stops and stays still, looking away from Kagome.

"That's more like it." Kagome says. "So, what was up with that migraine you had back there?"

Eldor seems very quiet, he turns away from her. "It was nothing." He replies. "You should worry about yourself. Your back took a hit from that fall."

Kagome smiles, seeing that Eldor is worried about her. "It's okay, just a minor scratch."

Eldor smiles. "I'm glad, Lady Kagome."

Kagome seems confused. Eldor shakes his head. "Never mind." He replies.

As she binds his scratches. Eldor looks on her. She was so familiar to his love in his eyes.

"You look so much like her." Eldor says softly.

Kagome pause, looking on him. She seems flattered. "Who? Like Kikyo?" She asks.

Eldor pulls back, blushing. Kagome looks at herself, seeming reasonably calm. "I get that allot from everybody. After all I am her Re incarnation."

Eldor stops, suddenly shocked and intrigued. "Your Kikyo's re incarnation?"

"Yeah, but you don't want to know all the details, it's a long story." Kagome replies.

_*Of course, that's why I keep seeing Kikyo within Kagome.*_ Eldor realizes in thought.

Kagome turns to Eldor. "Hey Eldor, I'm a little curious. How close were you to her?" She asks.

Eldor suddenly blushes red, embarrassed to say anything. Kagome then pulls back.

"I'm sorry; you don't have to tell me." She says quietly.

_*That was stupid! Why am I asking him this?*_ She says to herself. _*It's none of my business.*_

"She was a pure of heart." Eldor says turning to the light of the fire. "She's something I cannot draw back from my memory. Kind, cunning, quick to arm…but seemed, sad inside. When training her, I could see she was a quick learner, wanting to move twenty steps ahead. From what I've heard, she did surpass the teacher in many ways than one. But I could sense in her heart that she did not want what she was destined for. She felt unsuitable for the life of a priestess. She wanted to be a normal woman. And with me, could break her bonds of destiny. I wanted to help her, but I knew where her place was, and yet, I too wanted to break the Gods chains of her, freeing her to have her desires. I was weaker than I am now and I knew then that my heart was to go to her."

Kagome looks down on herself, deep in thought of Eldor's words.

_*Kikyo felt the same way about him, she was in love as well.*_ Kagome thinks sadly _*should I tell him what happened? How she really died?*_

"But it feels like, as if, she died from a cold hearted hand." Eldor says, almost shedding a tear. "Not truly happy…not at piece…alone…and afraid." Eldor's fist clings up, fighting the sadness with all his might, not letting the girl behind him see his weakness.

"She died peacefully." Kagome's words slip. Eldor turns quick, hearing those words…

"What did you say?" Eldor asks. Kagome realizes her slipped words. Quickly she finds an excuse.

"I mean, I heard she died peacefully. That's what Kaede told me." Kagome says with a soft but blushed smile.

_*Keep it together Kagome…*_ She says to herself in thought. _*You don't want to let it out. After all, the poor guy is still grieving. I feel so sorry for him, and I wish there was something I could do.*_

"The poor old women." Eldor replies coldly. "Seeing her sister slaughtered like that. No sibling should have to bury their own."

Kagome has said enough. She keeps herself quiet, not wanting Eldor to grieve even more than what he's lost. Eldor sits by the walls near the fire.

"It's late. We should get some sleep." Eldor says, almost ready to crash out. "We'll need all the energy we need to make it as far as we can though the mountain tomorrow."

Eldor's eyes roll closed as Kagome look on at him as he sleeps.

_*Poor Eldor. He's been through so much pain.*_ Kagome says in thought. _*He can't even look at me that much anymore. When he sees me, he sees Kikyo, just like InuYasha once did. Both of them are so alike with her. When he looked at me after saving me, his mind just went back to the pain of not being able to save her. But with me…*_

Gasp! Kagome puts her hand to her heart. *_My heart. It's pounding a mile a minute. Why? It can't be that, I'm feeling somewhat connected to Eldor then. That I've become Kikyo to him?*_

THE NEXT MORNING…

The sun rises over the mountains above. The darkness flees as the peace of life enters lands once again. Our heroes have wakened and are ready to meet when Kagome and Eldor exit the mountain.

"So this is the plan huh?" InuYasha asks. "We all enter the mountain?"

"Yes" Miroku replies. "We shall take the outer sides of the mountain to help Eldor and Kagome exit the caves, while they themselves walk through to find their way out."

"And whoever finds the first exit is where we'll meet." InuYasha interrupts. "It seems easy enough."

"Don't be so sure InuYasha." Eldor replies from within. His wounds are bonded trying to keep balance on his injured leg with the sheath of his sword. Kagome stays by his side to keep him from falling over.

"I sense a very strong Demonic Aura in this mountain. Many seem to be within, and they may come after all of us." He continues. "So we must all be on our guard."

The other nod with agreement.

"Okay" Kagome leads. "Let's go." She keeps by Eldor as they begin to walk the path of the tunneled cave.

"Let's just prey we're left unnoticed." Eldor says quietly.

The others begin to make way to the mountain side, but InuYasha remains still, worried for Kagome's safety.

"Come on InuYasha!" Shippo shouts. "Don't just stand there. Let's get going!"

InuYasha breaks his trance looking once more at the caved rocks.

*_Keep safe…Kagome* _He says in soft thought as they begin there climb.

RETURNING TO THE CAVE….

Kagome and Eldor walk warningly though the caverns. Bones of dead humans and smaller demons fill the walls and ground. Kagome feels creped by the decaying body parts. Eldor does his best to keep her calm.

"Be still, my lady." He says quietly. "Do not let your fears cloud your mind."

Kagome still feels unease, seeing the dead around her keeps her very uncomfortable.

As they continue though the dead remains, the stench of the corpse's become thicker. When then, the ground becomes wet, soggy and damp. Eldor keeps his ground with his glass of light, always, his other hand by his blade, prepared to unleash it on whatever attacks them.

Kagome however, could not be even more uncomfortable. She keeps herself to the hardest parts of ground she can find, always staying close to Eldor.

To ease herself, she decides to talk to Eldor.

"So, where are you from Eldor?" She asks.

"Huh?" Mummers Eldor. "Why do you ask?"

"I just thought to help my tension here, I'd, you know, talk to you." Kagome replies. "You're always so quiet around us."

Eldor keeps his eyes on what's ahead. "Well, as you can probably tell I'm not from these lands." He says.

"Wow! So you're from the continent? Or another part of the world?" Kagome asks.

"I've been to the Continent." Eldor replies again. "But that was a long time ago. My world is not of this one. My kin came from a long line of ancient rulers, with I being the last. There are few of us left now."

"Amazing." Kagome says. "So you're a lord then?"

"Not at the moment." Eldor replies. "I was always very much a loner, not one for the company of others when having time to enjoy life. It's always been that way for me, until I met Kikyo that is."

Kagome then quiets herself.

"But it makes me curious…" Eldor continues. "You are Lady Kikyo's re incarnation. How was that passed down from you? Where does your family stand in all of this?"

Kagome smiles. "My family isn't really involved. I left them about a year ago to be with InuYasha. But they didn't mind, especially my mother. She takes things very easily."

"And your father?" Eldor asks. All of the sudden, Kagome stops, almost in a cold shock. She has not heard those words in a long time. Eldor realizes his words.

"Oh, forgive me, my lady." He says with kindness. "I had no right to ask."

"Its okay." Kagome says with ease. "There's nothing to apologize for. I just have not been mention of my dad for quite some time now. He died when my little brother was born."

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. My condolences to your mother and yourself." Eldor says sadly.

"Hey! Stop being sorry. It's nothing." Kagome spouts to him. "And besides, he's always with us near the Sacred Tree on the Higurashi Shrine."

Eldor suddenly feels almost shocked by the word from Kagome. "Higurashi? Your last name is Higurashi?" He asks.

"Yes." Kagome replies. "It was taken from my Father's side after all."

Eldor's mind suddenly snaps in realization. He knows of the name Higurashi. Keeping quiet for reasons unknown, he turns back to the path of the cave.

"Let's keep moving." Eldor says. "We're running out of Day Time."

Kagome keeps close to Eldor's side as they continue though the rotting cave.

Suddenly, a burst of steam rushes from the floor of the cave. Kagome jumps with terror as her arms grab Eldor. Eldor jumps with urgency.

"What's wrong?" Has asks as he suddenly sees Kagome around him, scarred to see around her sight. He feels a sudden burst of familiar warmth around him, something he has not felt in years. Then, he breaks the trans and gets Kagome's attention.

"Hey" He says to her softly. "If it makes you feel better, keep around me, okay?"

Kagome nods as they continue forward. Eldor grins with somewhat laughter. "You know for a re incarnation, you really seem like a scared cat sometimes."

"Oh Shut Up." Kagome Barks.

They finally come across some harder ground, but it lies in between them by a pool of purple demonic muddy ground as it seems to bubble with a force of evil. Kagome hides behind Eldor's shoulders.

"As I thought." He says to himself. "Demonic Waste. Must have been from the Demon Mole. But it seems as though something more fowl and evil lay dormant here."

He turns to Kagome. "I'll go on first. You'll have to fallow behind me." He says.

But Kagome seems unease. "Oh right, just let me be behind you and fall into whatever that stuff is." She says freaking out.

Eldor seems annoyed somewhat. He decides to ease her stress. "I'll make sure you get through this, just stay close to me, okay?"

Kagome seems to view no other option than to take his words. She nods. Eldor begins making his way across. Three rocks stick out for steps across. He hops from one to the other, keeping Kagome by his hand. As he puts his feet towards the other side, Kagome fallows with one step, but suddenly, she loses her footing and her leg ends up tripping into the waste. She screams in terror, half of her is on the other side and her leg in the muk. Eldor grabs her quickly.

"Don't move! You'll only push yourself in!" He shouts to her as he pulls her out. Kagome squirms with panic as Eldor whipes off the waste from her leg.

"You're lucky it's just waste and nothing more." Eldor says. Kagome suddenly starts showing tears. Eldor looks on her, she's scared.

FLASH! Eldor suddenly sees another white light, seeing Kikyo in front of Kagome. The flash disappears as Eldor tries to control his pain, keeping it in for Kagome's sake.

"Eldor, are you okay?" Kagome asks fearfully.

"Don't worry about me, my lady." Eldor replies, fighting his inner emotions. "I'm more worried about you."

GASP! Kagome could not believe her ears. *_He's worried about me?* _She asks herself. More tears begin to form in her eyes. She cannot help it anymore; she grabs Eldor, holding him. Eldor is shocked by what is happening, almost blushing.

"Eldor, I'm sorry. I'm afraid." She says sobbing.

Eldor does not know what to do. He then let's go, though not looking at her. "It's all right." He says softly. He only seems to want to keep Kagome protected and safe, nothing more, and nothing less.

*_I promise you Kagome, I'll get you out of here alive, for InuYasha's sake…and for mine*_

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 19…

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – Coolio. So again, don't get to exited people. Eldor will not end up going for Kagome, knowing she's loyal to InuYasha. He might feel for her, but he's only keeping her safe and making herself feel safe with him. It's a bond of love, but a friendship love non the less.

So keep an eye out for CHAPTER 19 Coming Soon.


	7. Ambush!

**CHAPTER 19: AMBUSH**

As night falls once again, both sides of heroes set base for the night. Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippo have searched all day for a passage into the mountain, to no avail. They set camp near the bases of a cliff, with their path above hill. They all gather by a fire and ponder on what to do next.

"I can sense Kagome and Eldor are out of trouble." Miroku says. "They'll be safe for the time being."

"DAMMIT!" InuYasha barks. "We've searched high and low around this god forsaken rock with no sign of another entrance! What the hell was Eldor thinking trapping Kagome in there?"

"He did not intentionally trap her and himself in there, InuYasha." Miroku shrugs. "He was doing the best he could to protect Kagome."

InuYasha feels impatient. "Hey, that's my job you idiot!" He snaps. "I don't need an assistant. And if he dares lay a hand on her in there, I'll rip him to pieces."

Everyone looks at InuYasha awkwardly. The Half Demon stares with blushed denial. "Hey, what are you all looking at?"

"InuYasha…" Sango mumbles. "Are you…jealous?"

InuYasha snaps again. "Jealous? Of that half assed jerk?! Don't make me laugh!"

"From what it looks like..." Shippo stares at the red on InuYasha's face. "You think Eldor is going to make moves on Kagome."

PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! PUNCH! InuYasha wacks at Shippo's head repeatedly, leaving large cartoonish bumps on the little foxes head.

"I should have kept my words in my head. Ehhhh!" Shippo moans.

"That was very unnecessary InuYasha!" Sango snaps.

"I agree with Sango." Miroku interrupts. "You should not focus your attention on a ridiculous thought of such. You should be grateful that Eldor saved her and is keeping her alive. I don't trust him as much either InuYasha, but since he has crossed with Naraku, we must have all the help we need to finish him off!"

InuYasha stands, snuffs and walks off.

"Where are you going?" Miroku asks.

"I'm going on guard duty! I need to blow off some steam anyway!" InuYasha replies, as he jumps from the cliff to check the perimeter.

Miroku looks on himself. "Sometimes, I get too worried about him." He says to Sango.

Suddenly, a large pain from within his right hand. Sango jumps to his side.

"Are you all right?" She asks. Miroku pulls out his sealed hand, it glows red for a brief moment then disappears.

"Miroku!" Shippo shouts. "What's wrong with your hand?"

"Yes, I've never seen that before." Sango says, worried for her husband. "Oh Monk, what's going on?"

"I was afraid to tell you Sango, cause I knew you'd be worried." Miroku shrugs.

"What is it?" Sango asks softly.

"Ever since Naraku revived, my Wind Tunnel has felt pain. Like a fire in my grip." Miroku replies. "It feels as though it's giving in from the hole in my hand to my heart. I fear unless we can destroy Naraku once and for all, my time will be shortened from now on."

"NO." Sango rejects, tears filling her eyes. "I won't let it happen Miroku, I promise you that."

"It's not your promise to make, my love" Miroku says softly. "I have to make it on myself."

"Think of our children at home." Sango cries. "They can't keep going with hope without their father."

"They will not be affected by my families curse." The Monk interrupts. "I feel Narku's power is lifted from them. They may or may not have a father, but they will live on, with our next generation, as will you, my Sango"

Sango's tears burst with flourish as she holds her husband in her arms. Miroku keeps her comfort as he keeps her in his arms.

Then, from out of the brush and the cliffs above, the snaps of twigs. Miroku burst to guard. Sango feels it too. Then, voices like the sound of scratches flood their ears around them.

"We're being watched." Miroku warns silently. They jump to defensive positions, there weapons at hand. Shippo in the middle, hiding in fear. Kirara transforms to her beast form, growling at the crittering cliffs. Then all is silent once again.

"Keep your guard, monk." Sango warns.

Suddenly, within seconds, a terrifying critterous creature bursts from the bushes and charges towards Kirara! It jumps on top of her, attempting to claw at the ferocious cat.

"Kirara!" Sango shouts. But the big cat holds her own and grabs the creature by her jaws, thrashing it, breaking its bones.

Then, another from the tree jumps for Miroku. He shields himself with his staff, pushing the crazy freak of nature away from him and Sango. Sango then unsheathes her Katana as another critter attacks. She slashes it in half with her sharp blade.

Then, 2 and 3 more jump into the camp, the three heroes fighting one at a time. Until they suddenly realize there surrounded by vicious, sharped teethed, pointed eared, deformed, disturbed bipedal creatures, armed with rusted blades and arrows. The three stand ground as Shippo cowers in fear between them.

"We seemed to be outnumbered." Miroku states alarmed.

In their scratchy, disgusting tongues, the creatures speak. "Let's take off their limbs and eat them like roasted wings!"

"I say we pull out there brains and use them for sloppy meat with molded bread!"

"No! Let's take out there guts and use them to make sausage lines!"

"I say you all shut you stenched mouths and let me decide!" Out from the hide of critters, lies a large fat ugly one, with scars all over its body, its pointed ears drooped and his teeth are the look of forks. This is what seems to be for our heroes, the creatures head in command.

"Keep the women alive for torture and talk," The Commander hisses. "Feast on the rest!" The creatures roar and shriek as they move in towards our heroes. Miroku keeps Sango behind her, ready to fight to the death for his wife.

"You won't feast on my friends over my dead body!" a familiar voice shouts from behind the creatures. Then, a familiar oversized blade strikes and takes out a quarter of the pack! From out of the dust is InuYasha, coming to save the day.

"InuYasha!" Shippo shouts happily.

"Kill him!" The Commander shouts! The other critter charge on the armed half demon, with Miroku, Sango and Kirara defending the rest of the group near them. InuYasha strikes with incredible speed, the critter bodies dropping one by one, black blood seeps through there gashes.

The dead critters lay, there parts scarred across the ground. InuYasha keeps his sword by his shoulder, curious of the monsters he slayed. "What the heck are these things?"

Sango looks down on the beheaded beasts. "They do look it, but they are not demons."

"Sango!" Miroku shouts. "It seems there master is fleeing." He says grinning. The Commander runs for the hills of the mountain. Sango, showing no mercy in her face, grabs her famous weapon and hurls it at the fleeing enemy.

"Hiraikotsu!" She shouts as her weapon spins towards the fleeing critter. It slashes him in half, causing his living half to fall tumbling back to the heroes camp, with the Hiraikotsu returning to Sango's hand.

However the beast is still alive, as it painfully scrambles in an attempt to flee. But Inuyasha holds him down with his sword. "You Bastard! Where do you think you're going?" The Dog Demon barks.

Then the creature begins to laugh manically, blackened blood spits from his mouth. Miroku keeps his staff lunged at the firths neck, pressuring it down to cause the creature to choke in pain.

"Confess you vicious brute!" Miroku shouts with interrogation. "Why did you attack us?! Tell me and I might let you live!"

But the creature continues to smirk. "Our master…had sent me and my pack to kill one that sides with you!" The Creature spitfully scratches. "We seek a powerful form of human, who carries that of the most powerful blade in the worlds. Our master…sent us to slay him…as well…as any who owes his allegiance."

"Is it Eldor you seek?" Miroku questions. "Who is your master? Speak you hideous dog!" His staff pushes forward. Blood spits from the creatures mouth, hitting the monk in the face.

"Good to know…you side with such vermin." The creature smirks with an almost joy, knowing his life is almost gone, he speaks his last. "Our master…knows all. And….he will…see…your deaths be…brutal! He'll gut your stomachs! Like stuffed pigs. Prepare…yourselves. He…will…show you….no…mercy."

With those hateful warning words, this hideous creature passes on. Miroku stands, wiping the blood from his cheek. He turns to the others.

"Let us continue forward. We cannot rest till we find the hidden passage." He says with urgency. "I sense Kagome and Eldor are in danger within the mountain."

InuYasha and the others look on the mountain in worry. Who knows what lies within the mountain holds?


	8. The Final Light

**CHAPTER 20: THE FINAL LIGHT**

The night is late, seeming much darker than usual. Its morning, but disturbed by the previous events.

Within the dark halls of the mountain cave, Kagome lies asleep, Eldor sitting by her side, on guard in a trance sleep.

As Kagome sleeps with somewhat ease, something moves in the shadows, slithering in a sinister motion.

A demon cobra, with a spider like head sneaks through the cracked rocks, towards the sleeping beauty. Its black tongue sniffs the air, laying hungry eyes on the perfume she wears coated in her skin.

Eldor still lies asleep, though his senses feel unease.

The snakes body opens, revealing feet upon feet of slithering length. Quietly, it wraps itself around Kagome, gripping her tightly. A row of sharp fangs appear in the vermin's jaws. Drips of green purple puss falls from the tips of the teeth. Its neck rises, ready to devour Kagome!

As grip of the snake rises through Kagome's body, as she awakens at the sight of the horror around her. She screams.

"KAGOME!"

Eldors eyes open and he awakens alert, immediately spotting the cobra gripping Kagome as she struggles. The cobra spots Eldor, both eyes locked onto each other.

Suddenly, the snake rises, becoming suddenly bigger, hissing at Eldor with hate.

Eldor, instead of grabbing his sword, reaches for his long dagger. He whips it out, wanting to take the opponent head on.

"Let her go, you filth." The warrior whispers at his opponent. "You will not touch her! Come on, put your fangs in me!"

The cobra attacks, striking with surprising speed, but Eldor dodges the attacks, standing his ground. Suddenly, the snake makes a surprising strike at Eldor's arm, gripping its poison fangs into his skin.

At the last moment, Eldor slays the snake in the throat, it convulses, screaming in pain, then evaporates into the ground, leaving a spiders mark in the ground.

Eldor is stunned. "Curse you Naraku. So it's you who plagues this mountain with demons!"

Suddenly, Eldor collapse to the ground. Gripping his hand in pain, shivering with a sting like pain.

"…Eldor…" Kagome speaks weakly. She rises from the ground, seeing her protector in pain. Blood and purple venom drips from his wrist. Kagome rushes to his side.

"Eldor!" Kagome checks his arm, its veins are of a bright purple. He has been poisoned.

"That Snake poisoned you! The toxin is beginning to devour your body!"

"It's nothing," Eldor speaks with intense pressure. "We need to keep moving." As he begins to rise, he falls to his knees once more, moaning with intense pain.

"Don't move!" Kagome cries with fear. "We'll get out of here. You can't move after a blow like that!"

He seems weak, Kagome keeps him close. She undoes his cloak, lays him down under it, her bag as a head rest.

As she sits, scared of what might bring for them both, tears begin to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Eldor. This is all my fault." She says, tearing up with guilt. "I should have taken your advice to flee during that attack outside. Now look where we are?"

Eldors looks up at her, struggling to keep awake.

"Enough." He says weakly and firm. "Don't ever blame yourself for me, my lady. Do not fear for my safety… I hate to see another woman cry for my sake."

Eldor seems almost calm, smiling as he looks on her. Both are gazed on each other. Finally, Eldor's emotions give in. He speaks.

"Kagome…" He speaks weakly. "Ever since I laid eyes on you, I have only seen the lady of my past, the one I was sworn to protect but failed. Now knowing you are her rebirthed, I sense her presence within, her spirit is now yours. Which means I will protect you…even if it costs me my life today."

Kagome's heart suddenly begins to beat with a sudden jolt at the lords words. She looks on him with deep emotions.

All of the sudden, Eldor collapse. His body seems shut down and his breath is lowered to a degree. All is quiet.

He is in Kagomes eyes, close to death. She cannot help but begin to feel something out of the usual, holding her protector close.

"Eldor. You can't die like this. Kikyo wouldn't want that. You still have things to do. I'm not gonna let you die like this, I'll protect you as you have done for me, and for kikyo. Eldor, please! Don't you die on me!"

Kagome's cries with grief, not wanting the fallen warrior to leave this soon, when there is so much to still do. And not only that, she feels a slight warmness in her heart, but not of her soul as if one from before grieves with her.

As she keeps him close, head lay on her lap and arms suddenly holding him for mending, she can't help but sob over the dying man who protects her, for she has only known him for a weeks' time and her heart belongs to InuYasha, but now, why for him?

_*Why do I say these things? It's InuYasha I love, and yet, I care for this man.*_ Kagome says to herself in thought, confused and crying with tears.

_*Kikyo, as your reincarnation, do you haunt me with your past from within?*_

From within Kagome's mind, come several flashes of memories, but not of her own, from another. That of Eldor, and a woman of Kagome's likeness. Kikyo. Both seem happy together in these bits from the past.

_*What is going on? Why are these memories coming to me?* _Kagome shouts in mind.

_*Are they of yours Kikyo? Are you there?*_

Suddenly, more demons seem to crawl from the cracks and holes of the cave, to seek hunger for the two in peril, their teeth are as sharp as daggers, hissing with hate and lust for human flesh.

As the two seem to prepare to die, Kagome stands her ground, holding the poisoned warrior, prepared to protect her to the end.

Suddenly, a spark from within Kagome's chest begins to form. She startles as it begins to form bigger, so too do the creatures startle, shielding their eyes from the light.

"Where is this light coming from?" She asks herself.

Then a FLASH of light, coming from between the hearts of Kagome and Eldor. Its light shines of the brightest of crystal blue. Kagome looks on this magical wonder occurring.

"What's happening?" She says to herself.

The demons flee from its sight. It grows into something much more familiar in Kagome's eyes and to Eldor if awake.

"Wait, I know this light." Kagome speaks in thought.

The spot of light floats next to Eldor's fading slept body. It begins to take shape of a humanoid form, but begins to form into that of a familiar sight. Kagome looks on in wonder and disbelief.

The next thing she sees is haunting.

"Is it possible?"

From within the light is that of Eldor's love, she sparkles with a heavenly form of light, wearing that of what Kagome wears. She is identical to her.

"Kikyo."

Eldor's eyes open, there light fading to a dim grey as he turns to see the brightness. He cannot see what is there, nor is he himself at this moment as he fades, but he can sense this familiar presence next to him.

Yes, it is Kikyo, the lady so known to Kagome and the fallen one. It is her, but in an almost spiritual form, glowing in a blue ghostly light.

She stares at Kagome, but then to the unconscious Eldor, smiling with an delicate relief, calm and full of grace.

The light of Kikyo kneels before him, her hand touches his face. With an echoed voice that seems to heal all that surrounds them with darkness, she speaks.

"I remember you."

Kagome is speechless as the lady in light raises her head, staring at her, smiling.

"Thank you Kagome. Your tears for this man have allowed me to free myself to see Eldor once more, the one that I loved, so long ago." She says softly.

Kagome cannot speak, but view the dead ladies long hair and pearl white hands stroke the fallen warriors pain filled body.

"I cannot say or stay for long." The lady replies. "I am limited to my time to help him. It is with my last light from my death that I am able to give my last time in this world to him"

Her hands touch the lord's chest, revealing a lighted source from within. It seems to now warm the weakened warrior.

"Kagome," the lightened maiden speaks. "You must promise, swear to me you will keep him alive for me."

"Kikyo…" Kagome speaks weakly.

"He's all I have left to myself from leaving this world." Kikyo speaks now with a more serious tone. "I want him to live, keep him safe. Promise me Kagome, that you will protect Eldor as you do InuYasha. Please, keep him from harm."

Kagome looks at Kikyo with determination and sadness.

"I will Kikyo." Kagome replies with a final tear. "I promise."

"Thank you." The lady speaks with ease. Her light begins to fade away, feeding suddenly in where the wounded warrior's pain is and to his heart.

"Kikyo! Wait!" Kagome shouts, wanting to say goodbye to her.

As the final light fades, the ladies voice is heard.

_"__We are now one, like the wind and sky."_

As all seems quiet for what feels like minutes, the fallen one awakens.

"What happened?" He whispers with an almost ill waking. He sees an almost familiar face beside him, but no, it is not his love that had left.

"Kagome? Is that you?"

"Eldor?" Kagome speaks, her face smiling with relief to see her savior is alive. "How are you? Are you okay?"

His body feels so much lighter, though his mind and eyes are dizzy from what seemed like a long slumber.

"My heads spinning." He speaks weakly.

"Take a minute to rest." Kagome whispers softly to him. "You were poisoned by that snake."

As Eldor's eyes adjust, he then remembers what he had seen, that of something from his past. He turns his head in alert, wanting to see if what he believed to have seen was real.

"Kagome." The fighter speaks softly, his head turns away from Kagome. "Where is she?"

Kagome stares in worry, afraid to say anything. Finally, she speaks.

"You saw her, didn't you?"

Eldor turns away from Kagome, staring into himself.

_*Kikyo, were you really there just now?*_

"We gotta keep moving." Kagome says standing. Eldor breaks from his trance, looking up at what seems to be a stronger woman than before.

"I sense we're not too far off from an exit outta this place." She continues.

Eldor seems somewhat off, how can she suddenly sense something he can? Kagome turns down to the out of focused fighter. She smiles, reaching her hand to him.

"Come on," She says softly. "Let's get outta here together."

Slowly, Eldor grips her hand as she helps him up. He seems weak in the knees, but Kagome keeps him up. They begin there trail upwards, in what seems like they had been trailing downwards, lower into the darkness of the mountain, now they travel to their hope for escape.


	9. Flames From Hell

**CHAPTER 21 – FLAMES FROM HELL**

As the night fades from the skies of the mountain, the sun can be barley seen from the peak of rising. In what seems like all was clouded in darkness, a sudden gleam of peace is once seen, as a final form of heavenly light rises into the sky to be with the rest of the stars.

As Sango, Miroku and Shippo fly on the back of Kirara, scanning the sky rising mountain for a ray of hop on finding an way in or out of it, InuYasha hops from cliff base to tree, sniffing and scanning for any sign of his love, Kagome, from within the mountains caverns. He seems worried, fearing the worst for her, though for the one guarding her, he could not care less, but is eager to find both, now of the events of that night.

_*What the hell were those things that attacked us?*_ The demon says in thought. _*I've never seen such creatures of those around here. Well, whatever they are, they sure want something with Eldor. That bastard has got allot of crap to talk about once he gets out, assuming he's still alive that is. But he's not my problem; I'm more worried about Kagome. I pray your keeping her safe Eldor.*_

As the demon jumps with surprising speed, he then sees that light rising into the skies. He can't help but notice it being too familiar. He stops dead in his tracks, staring into the stars. He noticed its source came from out of the mountain tops.

"That light." He says to himself. "I recognize that."

His ears suddenly twitch, remembering that of a love he lost a year prior. His eyes turn to a cold sadness.

_*Kikyo?*_

"InuYasha!" Miroku shouts from above. InuYasha breaks his trance, looking up at his friends in alarm.

"I might be sensing a demonic aura from the mountain! I think were close to finding an entrance." The monk shouts.

InuYasha turns his focus to the mountain again. Its vision shows of its high peak, going into the clouds. A dark demonic mist fills the hights of the cliffs. InuYasha senses the aura as well.

"Yeah, I'm feeling it too." He barks. "It's coming from up there. Fallow me!"

He charges up towards the cliffsides, jumping from base to base as his comrades fallow.

BACK IN THE CAVERNS…

Kagome and Eldor continue upwards. The demonic miasma that has filled the caverns below are beginning to fade. The demons that all were haunting its domain, have scurried into the darkness below, away from the approach of morning.

Kagome still keeps Eldor moving. He is still weak, his legs are giving in quickly, but he still fights to continue forward, wanting to stay alive. Kagome has his arm around her shoulder, trying to keep him up.

"Come on," Kagome orders with a strict attitude. "We're close. I can feel it."

"Kagome…" Eldor says weakened. "I'm only slowing you down. You can get out faster than I can. Leave me behind. I'll catch up."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." Kagome says softly. "I'm not letting you leave here without me around. You're not gonna argue with me on that one."

Eldor smiles. "Your right. I can't complain."

As they descend higher and higher, they notice a peak of light up ahead. They continue forward and the light becomes brighter and brighter. A chirp of birds can be lightly heard, singing from afar. They have found it, a way out.

"Eldor, look." Kagome shouts. A smile bursts into her face. "We found it. A way out."

Eldor puts his head up, as he can hear the morning light come up, hitting his forehead. He can't help but feel better at the sight.

"You are full of surprises, Kagome." He chuckles weakly.

They both seem happy for one another, as they seem to walk with surprising strength and energy of hope.

Suddenly, Eldor stops, alerted by a chill of fear. He turns back towards there trail behind, the dark caverns seem disturbed beyond comprehension.

"What is it?" Kagome asks quietly.

Eldor closes his eyes, in an attempt to read the mountains vision. Within his seen, is the vision of fire, but a fire not of this world. The deadliest of fires.

Then, shaking the caverns from below, a terrifying growl. But this growl is almost a burn to any mortals ears. Like the sound of lions roaring and brimstone burning. Also heard is the sound of cluttering heavy chains and steel, freshly heated from that of a blacksmiths fireplace.

The lion growl grows higher as Eldor opens his eyes, fear is strictly on his face. Kagome as well, but it is as if she has seen death right in the face.

"Eldor?" she speaks with fear. "What is this awful feeling?"

Eldor continues to stare at the sudden flaming light from below, coming out of the darkness.

"It is a demon." Eldor speaks with fear. "But a demon not of this world. It is the reason the mountain is disturbed. Naraku must have awakened this monster from its slumber. His essence is that that can easily awaken such a fearful vision. This mountain is a gateway to the fires below earth. It's, a Deavon. A Demon of the devils of hell."

Eldor pushes Kagome away. His guard stands, sword drawn from his sheath.

"What are you doing?" Kagome shouts in fear. "Your way too weak to fight. Don't waste your strength on something that is stronger than you."

"This foe is beyond any of us. " Eldor speaks with fear, but also a sense of bravery. "Run Kagome. Leave now. You're wasting your time worrying about me."

Kagome can't help but pull his arm, not wanting him to fight, but to run.

"No way!" Kagome shouts "You're not gonna fight that thing. I'm not leaving without you!"

"I said go! That's an order!" Eldor shouts with a firm voice. "If you don't leave, you'll end up in the fires of hell! I'm the only one who can put up a fight here!"

Kagome can't bear to leave her friend behind. She breaks out of herself.

"I won't let you die!" She shouts with a rage of tears. "I promised Kikyo I'd protect you!"

Eldor turns to the shock of Kagome's words.

But as things seem haunted than before, the earth from within the mountain trembles violently. The ground glows with a fiery light, as a giant burst of an explosion erupts from the rocky earth. Rocks burst into the air. The heat is incredible! The rocks below turn into molten spits of fire. And from out of the underground, rises a fearful sight.

The DEAVON, awakens from the black smoke that surrounds the caverns. Its shape takes that of a lions skull, though grown into the head is that of devilish horns. Its spine covered in spikes. Body strength is massive, the look of molten lava can be seen from within the skin and veins of its arms and legs. Paws with the sharpest and hottest temperature claws, the size of long spears and from within the mouth, lays teeth and fangs, that of the lion, but are so sharp, they almost look rusted. Instant death from one bite. Finally, when tempered can come the flames of hell, breathed by the Deavons throat.

The look of its massive size even fears that of Eldor. Kagome feels as if death has come to her, ready to send here to the fire world. The heat has her skin sweating. Fear has gotten to the brave priestess.

Eldor looks at the beast with a firm grip on his blade. He's prepared to fight till his last breath is inhaled by the smoke and ash of the Deavon. Turning to Kagome, seeing almost no life in her, but fear.

"You fool! What the hell are you doing! RUN!" He shouts angrily.

Kagome can only look at the Deavon's coal eyes of death, as it too glazes down on her, almost wanting her to join him in the bowls of hell.

Eldor gives no other alternative; he has to get Kagome away from the fight ahead.

"FLY DAMMIT!" He shouts, as he pushes his hand towards her, fading a large force of energy to fly Kagome though the air, all the way to the exit out of the cave. She screams as her trance breaks, viewing Eldor's final look at her, distance away.

She lands hard at the end of the cave. Rising quickly to her feet, focused all on Eldor prepared to fight the Deavon.

"ELDOR!"

Eldor does not pay no more attention to her, his eyes glazed on the Deavon's beastly face. It turns to him. Both are eye to eye, ready to tear each other apart.

"Come at me you son of the bitch!" Eldor hisses with pride, grinning with the delight of knowing he will fight something stronger than any demon before. "LET'S SEE WHAT YOU'VE GOT!"

Eldor's sword shines at its brightest. His spiritual energy is one with the blade. Sparks fly from within it, as well as a swirl flying around him. The towering inferno beast roars a mighty roar, if almost to challenge what seems like a worthy opponent as its fire burns brighter and brighter, lighting the cave with the mightiest of flames. Eldor is knee sweat to the bone, but the fire does not harm him, for the energy of the sword creates a barrier that protects him.

"It's time to send you back to the shadows of hell from whence you came!" Eldor threatens.

The Deavon's spines burst as the spikes grow bigger and they light with a molten glow. Its appears as if the beast is ready to charge an attack from within, like a dragon about to breath fire. Its throat then glows as well; molten lava seems to be drooling from its gums and teeth.

The time has come for both to attack and show true power. A battle for the ages!

The cave begins to suddenly collapse, rocks crumble at the feet of both fighters, stronger and stronger as the world shakes more violently.

Kagome still stare in awe at the mass powers of both opponents.

_*I've never seen such power before!* _she speaks in thought. But she can't help but not wanting to leave Eldor to fight this monster.

Eldor suddenly shouts. "RUN! GO NOW!"

Kagome seems to now understand the power that Eldor has. With those last words of order from the bright warrior, she runs out of the collapsing cave.

Eldor is now at ease that Kagome is safe from harm. His focus can now be fully on the Deavon in front of him. Power fully charged, he raises his sword on guard.

The Deavon finally attacks! As its mouth breaths at Eldor and FIRES! A field of flames awakens from within flowing right towards the warrior. With that burst of the fire from hell, Eldor charges!

"GO BACK TO HELL AND SEND MY REGAURDS TO YOUR MASTER! SACRED STRIKE!"

From within the light of his blade, comes a burst of bright energy and millions of bolts of lightning, waved right at the flaming train charging! Both hit, as the clash of both powers explode in a blazing fury!

ALL GOES WHITE IN THE CAVE…

From outside the mountain, flying around for the sight of the aura's gateway, Sango and Miroku look from above, sensing something all too powerful to be real.

"This energy I'm sensing. Its way to powerful." Miroku stares in disbelief. "I've never felt anything like it."

As they feel this awe of presence, they see a white red light appear from a peak of the trail on the mountain side.

"That light is enormous!" Shippo shouts.

"And if that's where the aura is coming from. That's where Kagome and Eldor are!" Sango shouts suddenly worried. "Kirara! Take us down there!"

The flying feline bursts downwards to the aura's light, speeding though the windy skies.

Meanwhile, InuYasha continues his leaps upon the mountain cliffs, hoping to find any source of Kagome's scent.

"That aura is getting way too strong!" He says to himself. "Kagome, where are you?"

Looking up high, he spots the light from within the mountains peek. He growls at the sight of it.

Suddenly, the ground shakes extremely violently. InuYasha almost loses balance, but makes a quick recovery as he hops urgently and with the highest speed he can strengthen towards the light.

The outers of the mountain begin to crumble. Trees and waterfalls cascading from the cliffs collapse. Demons attempting to escape are crushed from the weight of falling boulders. It is clear that the powerful energy from within the gaping hole of the mountain is causing the great heighted land to collapse!

The light grows stronger as the mountain falls. InuYasha continues upwards, dodging rock and tree, nothing will stop him.

_*This whole mountain is gonna collapse!* _he shouts to himself in thought. He's closer to the gaping cavern above. _*And where that cavern is has got to be where Kagome is.*_

"Dammit!"

InuYasha jumps to the ledge of an arena like Cliffside of the mountains trail, seeing the cave as it glows with the light from within. He tries to keep balance as the ground shakes. The caverns within crumble with rocks and dust.

Then from out of the cave, a miracle. Kagome runs out, dodging falling debris. InuYasha calls out to her.

"KAGOME!"

"INUYASHA!"

A sigh of relief from both as they embrace each other, but not for a long time as they hold onto each other from the earthquake around them.

"Where's Eldor?" InuYasha asks with urgency. Kagome turns back to the light, worried for her protector.

"He's still in there! We gotta go help him!" Kagome shouts to InuYasha.

Suddenly, from above the high eruption of the mountain's peak, a MASSIVE EXPLOSION! The mountain has met its demise as the peak collapse with ash and rock toppling to the grounds. InuYasha grabs Kagome back from the falling debris.

As the light shines brighter from the cave, it gives in as the caverns collapse, falling into a pile of sut and earth, walling the cave into darkness, blocked from the outside world.

Kagome is horrified.

"NOOOO!"

The mountain has reached its end and the battle within has finally stopped. All seems quiet as only the sounds of falling stones roll down from the rocky piles.


	10. Friends & Enemies Re United

**CHAPTER 22 – FRIENDS AND ENIMIES RE UNITED**

The exiting cave that gave Kagome a chance to escape, and where Eldor was last seen from within, had now been lead to its demise, buried deep with rocks and earth. The dust settles, showing the blocked escape route.

Kagome cannot help but cry in the arms of her love, InuYasha, grieving at the unknown fate of her protector. InuYasha embraces her, thankful that she is safe from harm, and although he's had a grudge from the start with Eldor, he cannot help but fear the worst for him.

_*Dammit Eldor, you gave your life to protect Kagome, I can't thank you enough.* _the demon says in thought looking at the caved in mountain.

"InuYasha! Kagome!" Shippo shouts from above. The half demons comrades have arrived, landing with Kirara.

"Thank goodness Kagome is all right." Miroku comments.

"You're not hurt are you?" Shippo asks with concern.

Kagome turns down to the little fox demon, hiding her tears, but also red in the face with sadness.

"I'm okay Shippo. Thank you." She replies softly.

The three then notice that someone is missing. Sango scans the area.

"Hey, where's Eldor?" She asks worried.

"He didn't make it out." InuYasha replies. "We don't know if he's alive or not."

Miroku turns to Kagome.

"Kagome," he asks her with a serious awe on his face. "That strong aura of power from the mountain, was that Eldor?"

Kagome nods. "Yes. He was too weak to fight though. But I've never seen such an aura of power that strong. It was almost too real to believe."

"Then it looks like those things that attacked us last night is what they wanted out of our missing comrade." Miroku speaks.

"You guys were attacked last night?" Kagome interrupts with worry. "By who?"

"We don't know what they are. But whatever the case is, they wanted something with Eldor." Sango replies. "We have to take them seriously. I get the feeling they'll come back with a higher number of forces."

All look at each other in agreement.

As things seem a bit quieter, something is heard from the innards of the cave. All of the group stand there guard.

"Be on your guard guys." Kagome warns. "This aura is strong, really strong. That monster that Eldor fought was way too powerful, even for him."

All stare with their weapons dawn as rocks begin to shuffle from the debris. As a final rock is pushed, a gloved hand with a familiar shining gauntlet appears, and then a thankful sight is seen.

Kagome's face lightens up with relief.

From within the rocks and earth, Eldor is alive! He exists out of cavern, injured and somewhat ragged. He is weak and can barely stand, using his sword to balance himself.

All run to his side, Kagome first, tearing at the sight of her thankfully alive savior. Eldor sight is a happy one, seeing his comrades alive and well. But now, his strength weakens and he collapses to the ground.

"Eldor, thank goodness you're okay." Kagome cries with happiness, rushing to his side. All the others do as well, aside from InuYasha, who only stands and stares at his friends around the warrior. He looks annoyed, but thankful to see the guy came out okay.

"You're one lucky guy to survive such an aura like that." Miroku replies in amazement.

Eldor chuckles, but it hurts to laugh. "Let me tell you…monk…" The weak fighter replies. "..If it was you…you'd end up in hell."

"What was that strong demonic aura you fought in there?" The monk asks.

"Hell." Eldor replies. "Hell if it had taken on the shape of the lion."

From behind him, Kagome grips him, holding him. Eldor blushes at this moment.

"At least you're safe." She whispers quietly. "Thank you."

"Well that's all fine and dandy!" InuYasha barks. "So, can we get going now? You got allot of explaining to do Eldor! What the hell were those things that attacked us, and how do they know you?"

"InuYasha!" Kagome shouts in anger. "Lay off on the guy! He's hurt! You're so insensitive to others!"

But Eldor is shocked by this news.

"Wait, you we're attacked? What happened?" He asks the group.

"Some sort of humanoid creatures." Sango replies. "They were extremely vicious and savage. They carried rusted weapons and had pointed ears. We were hoping you would know what they were, given they wanted something from you."

Eldor knows of what they speak, fear strikes his face. He stands, the others attempt to help, but he refuses it.

"Those things that attacked you were not demons, nor creatures. They were Goblorcs. Savage creatures of the west." Eldor speaks with warning.

"Goblorcs?" Shippo questions.

"Yes, the folklore enemies of my home lands." Eldor replies. "They are vicious little vermin's who's desire is only to murder and pillage, even as far to eat human flesh. They once served under a dark lord who was destined to concur the western realms. However with him now gone, it seems they are scattering the world for a new goal. But how did they track my whereabouts, I'm not as sure."

"Whatever the case, they're easy kills" InuYasha barks again. "Not even worth pulling out my Tetsaigia."

"Don't let your pride judge you InuYasha." Eldor warns. "In large numbers, Goblorcs can be quite an overwhelming opponent."

"That's no problem." InuYasha says with pride. "If it all comes down to numbers, I'll just use my Wind Scar."

Eldor just smiles with an inner chuckle. _*There's no getting to this guy. He has the same cockiness as those of his ancestors.* _He says to himself.

"Well, we should probably find somewhere to rest for the night and plan a strategy." Miroku speaks.

"Miroku's right." Kagome replies. "We're gonna need all the strength needed to fight those things if they come back."

She then turns to Eldor, her hand at his armored shoulder as he stares out to the distance.

"Hey." She speaks softly. "You need to take it easy for a bit. Rest up and regain your strength."

Eldor turns to her, looking upon her with an array of almost sadness.

"He won't be getting any rest as long as I'm here." A threating voice shouts from above.

All turn in warning at the vocal threat. Looking up, they spot an all too familiar figure with long silver hair and a fur pellet upon his shoulder.

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha barks.

The Dog Demon lands, standing in silence for a brief moment, cold hearted eyes target the weakened Eldor.

"What the hell do you want now Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asks.

"InuYasha. Why do you stand by this pest that has dishonored me?" Sesshomaru asks threatening. "Don't tell me he's another new friend of yours?"

"Shut up!" The half demon barks, hand griped by his sword. "What do you want with the guy? What has he done to you that you're all at him for?"

"He has insulted our father's legacy, by attacking me not too long ago. I'm here to make him pay for his insolence!" Sesshomaru hisses.

Miroku confronts Eldor. "Is that true Eldor? Did you attack Sesshomaru?"

Eldor stares down at the demon threatening him. "I was merely doing my duty of protecting the lands of peace when I arrived. I saw him as a tyrant threat to here, and I still stand by my decision. Whoever your father was for you two is none of my concern, but the great dog demons I knew were peaceful people, not pillagers of worlds that they claimed for themselves!"

InuYasha turns back at the words that Eldor spoke. Then, Sesshomaru speaks.

"Now do you see little brother? He is challenging my right to power, and I will not let some mortal human stand in my way of supreme conquest. He must die for his impotence."

The fur pellet demon unsheathes his sword, drawing the Bakusaigia on guard, ready to fight.

"InuYasha, step aside." Sesshomaru warns. "You will not interfere with my affairs this time."

Though InuYasha is at grip with his blade at the sheath, he then stands down and suddenly backs away. The others are in shock.

"InuYasha is…backing down!" Miroku speaks in shock.

"That's not like him at all to back away from a fight with his brother." Sango replies.

InuYasha crosses his arms and turns away. "Go ahead Sesshomaru, I'm not stopping you. Give the guy a little lesson for insulting the old man. However, I will draw Tetsaigia… if you try to kill him."

All turn to InuYasha and his words.

"Is InuYasha defending Eldor?" Kagome asks aloud.

"I think he's lost his marbles this time!" Shippo replies.

"I admire your obedience of my words little brother." Sesshomaru stares in awe. "But if you dare interfere, I will not hold back killing you both."

Eldor steps forward, but Kagome tries to stop him. Eldor's arm backs her up.

"Eldor, no." Kagome speaks worried. But the weak warrior continues to step forward. He draws his sword, ready for a final stand in his mind.

"InuYasha!" He shouts. The half demon turns. "I think you should listen to your brother's full advice. If he strikes me down, don't even think about stepping in to help. This is my scuffle with him, and I have no choice but to finish what I stared."

He then turns to Sesshomaru. "As my first act on this battlefield, Lord Shesshomaru, I would like to apologize if I have insulted your father."

Sesshomaru seems off by the words spoken.

"He must have been a good man to give his life and legacy to both sons. And he seemed like a powerful demon at that." Eldor continues, his friends seem to be out of it. They can't believe what he's saying.

"Is he serious?" Sango says in shock.

_*That's really noble of him*_ Kagome says in thought.

Eldor continues.

"However, I refuse to apologize for challenging you Sesshomaru. You may be a son to what seems to be a noble demon, but your actions and desires I will not tolerate on this earth. And if you wish to change your ways now, then lay down your sword and we can depart in peace. But if you wish to continue your actions, you leave me no choice, but to fight you again."

The others are now at disbelief.

"And then he blows it with that" Sango shrugs.

"I can't believe I fell for that." Miroku replies.

The two combatants stare down on each other, it's a standoff. Both eyes locked for combat. While Sesshomaru is on the attacking position, Eldor stands on guard. The wind blows in a slight heaviness, their robes and cloaks blow in the wind.

"Enough of this farce!" Sesshomaru shouts. He charges first at surprising speed. Eldor is on the defensive, heading towards his attacker, keeping his friends away from the upcoming clash of arms. Their blades raised and Sesshomaru is the first to strike, Eldor blocks.

CLASH! The two swords burst with a lighted energy, both pushing each other with enlarged strength. While Eldor is quite protective at this point, he is weak. The battle with the Deavon had used most of his power. It seems Sesshomaru has the upper hand, pushing him down to his knees.

"You're quite brave to take me on as weak as you are now." The Dog Demon barks. "But that doesn't mean I'll give you an easy time!"

Sesshomaru pushes Eldor, but the brave warrior turns to the demons back, strikes, but Sesshomaru blocks with lightning speed. Then, Sesshomaru grips his poison claws to position. SLASH! His claws come down, but Eldor dodges in the nick of time, leaving melted earth within the ground.

Both stare down once again. Sesshomaru seems inpatient that he can't kill him quicker.

_*He's faster than he seems* _Sesshomaru in thought.

_*Damn!* _Eldor says to himself _*My body is struggling to stay up! But I have to protect my friends. Sesshomaru is hiding his full power, and even though I might fall today, I wanna see his potential.*_

"Lord Sesshomaru," Eldor calls out. "I may be defeated in this battle. But, for curiosity sakes, I want to see your true power!"

His friends behind him are shocked at his words.

"Is he kidding?" Shippo shouts in shock.

"Long ago," The warrior continues, "I knew a Dog Demon of your kind. Not only a powerful one, but a good friend. In the battles of the west, his full power was an awe to be seen, he seemed indestructible. For old time sake, I want to see the full potential of your dog demon form, for old time sakes of my eyes. You may try to kill me if you wish, but I will defend myself."

"You wish to see my true form?" Sesshomaru asks.

"Aye" Eldor replies.

InuYasha stands in guard, ready to draw his blade. "Is he asking for a damn funeral?!" He barks.

"InuYasha, he can't possibly fight your brother in his full form!" Kagome shouts. "Do something! Tell him to back off!"

"Which one do you want me to ask to back off?" InuYasha asks panicking.

"Duh! Your brother!" Kagome shouts panicking.

But it seems too late. They all look to see Sesshomaru's eyes begin to glow red. Wind blows like a hurricane around him and his opponent.

"If this is how you seek your death," The demon's voice growls "It will be my honor to show you my full power!"

With a fade of wind and stretch, the humanoid demon's head becomes that of a dog's snout, growing to a height of 70 feet. Hands turned to clawed paws, feet transform into sprawling legs and skin turns to a full fur pellet.

The son of the great dog demon has been awakened!

Eldor looks in awe, a grin seeming through his face.

"Incredible! Much like that of my old friend." He speaks quietly to himself. "He seems too similar to him."

The giant dog growls and barks loud for the forests in the distance to flee with birds in the sky. His size is enormous. Eldor looks on, still and weak, but ready to defend himself. While his friends behind him stare up in horror.

"This is unbelievable!" Miroku states. "I've never seen Sesshomaru's true form!"

"His aura is so strong! It's amazing!" Sango says quietly.

"Hey!" Shippo breaks in panic. "Aren't you guys seeing the big picture here? Eldor is gonna get himself killed!"

Kagome hears the little foxes words, it had not hit her until now that this might be Eldor's last stand. She can't help but begin to run towards him.

"No! Kagome!" Miroku shouts.

But Kagome continues running towards the doomed hero, the wind blowing her roughly, she resists. But then, a familiar touch grips her hand. Behind her is InuYasha, pulling her back behind him.

"Kagome, stay close to Sango and Miroku." The half demon speaks. "I'll make sure Eldor gets outta this mess alive. Go!"

Kagome nods and runs to the others.

A battle continues ahead as Sessomaru claws deep into the earth, attempting to strike the weakened warrior. Eldor seems to dodge every move of the dog's attacks, to the point of taunting him, wanting to see the great demons full power.

"Come on! Is that all you got Sesshomaru?" Eldor shouts. "You're as easy to play with as an actual dog, and as foolish as a pugged face bull breed!"

The demons ears and head are of a fit of rage, he can take the taunting no more. With a fell swoop, he strikes his claws, releasing an energetic wave of power, which even Eldor can't withstand, causing him to fall and tumble to the ground.

Scratches surface from the weak warrior's face, as suddenly, he looks up in terror to see the demons jaws opened, as they snap into Eldor's armor. Eldor screams in pain as the beasts jaws seem to crush him and swing him violently! Sesshomaru then hurls him to the ground. A crash of rocks plunge him into the earth. Eldor lies viewingly lifeless.

With his armor bent and dented, his body seemingly unable to move and a bloody nose, the warrior appears to be laughing, while it pains him to do so. He looks up at the predatory monster, spitting out a clog of blood from his mouth.

"So…that's the full strength…of your form Sesshomaru…I'm…impressed." Eldor speaks sofenly.

_*He would make a great asset*_

The demons mouth drools with vengeance, wanting to finish off the little pest that defies death. He walks towards him, ready to devour him in his grasp.

Suddenly, appearing in front of Eldor, is InuYasha, with his Tetsaigia drawn at a full fanged blade.

"You know what, brother," InuYasha speaks with a quirky laugh. "I was almost tempted to let you eat the bastard. But even I underestimated his loyalty to not only me, my Kagome and my friends. And even though he may make remarks, he's still a cool guy. And if he starches my back, I'll scratch his."

"Completely...unnecessary…" Eldor laughs on the ground. "…with such a reputation as your claws…InuYasha. I'd…rather take your big brother's beastly claws…than yours….to scratch my back."

"SHUDDUP, will yeah!" InuYasha barks turning to the fallen warrior. "If you wanna die then just say so. I don't wanna waste my time saving your ass if you're not gonna appreciate it. For once, take a gift! Like me about to show you how Tetsaigia and I take care of business!"

Eldor is shocked at the half breed's words. He continues to giggle.

"Heheh….this is hardly like you…to defend me…when I'm not deserving it." The warrior chuckles, blood croaking outta him. "But for once….I'm grateful."

As InuYasha's sword stands him guard, Sesshomaru quickly and suddenly transforms back to his humanoid form. While the group behind the battle are confused, InuYasha, still on guard with his fanged blade, seems upset by his brother as he approaches him.

"Dammit! And I was hoping to get some exercise today." InuYasha chuckles.

But his brother then counter attacks, gripping InuYasha by the neck. The half demon cannot move in his brothers grip.

"After all I've done for you little brother, and you still wish to go against me." Sesshomaru hisses. "I don't have time for your pesty interference!"

In frustration, Sesshomaru hurls his little brother to the side rocky walls of the enclosed mountain. He lays almost unconscious. The others rush to him. Eldor looks on his fallen friend, as Sesshomaru raises his arm. His claws become blades, rising to make the final blow on the fallen mortal who lays still on the ground. Eldor turns to him, teeth grinded by the disgust that he did to his brother.

"It's time you lean some respect for my reputation." Sesshomaru speaks with cold heartedness. "Now, you will die."

As the claws of death descend upon Eldor, all seems quiet as other look in horror for the doomed warrior, who expresses that this is how it ends.

But, before the final blow is struck, a bouncing bright flash deflects the dog demons attack, sending him flying. The bright light, continues to flicker, as three unrevealing figures step in front of the fallen Eldor. One in front, holds a long bown staff of sorts, in which the light reflects upon.

Sesshomaru rises from the debris he fell upon. Seen in his eyes are reflective figures of familiar. The dog hisses…

"You."

With a lounding bark and his Bakusaiga at arm, the angered Sesshomaru charges at the cloaked ones. But the tall with the staff, lunges, extending the staff at arm and with brute force, pushes Shesshomaru back repeatedly. More and more, the dog attempts to attack them, and more and more he is pushed back, to the point of his eyes seeing a glowing red upon them, filled with anger as that of fire.

In a wise language, the staffed figure speaks with warning.

"Be gone from the chosen warrior, creature of legends and death! I cast you out, back to your last realms!"

With those words spoken that those around the figure do not understand, a final flash of burning blue light, descends upon Sesshomaru. Seeing no other alternative, Sesshomaru, for the first time, flees his own battle before the light can beacon on him.

As the dust clears and the light fades away, all join by the fallen Eldor. The three cloaked figures stay with their front's backend. Kagome helps Eldor to his feet. While conscious and wide awake now that all is over, Eldor is viewed to have a grave large bite mark on his side. Kagome gazes in fear.

"We gotta get him back to the village! These wounds are bad." Kagome says, holding him up.

"These are nothing, my lady." Eldor speaks weakened. While overconfident, he groans in pain.

"Be sensible! You need help!" Kagome shouts to him.

Miroku tends to the hard headed InuYasha. "InuYasha is alright. He's just got a bad headache at the moment."

Growling, InuYasha barks. "Oh when I get my hands on my brother, he's gonna regret throwing me like that! You know we would not be in this predicament if you had just been more respectful to him Eldor!"

"InuYasha! Enough!" Kagome shouts. "He's been through enough one day, more than you!"

"You have our thanks, you three." Miroku speaks. "You have some amazing power to go up against Sesshomaru like that."

"A mere demon such as him, while large and powerful, is none of our concern." The tall young one reply.

Then the wise one speaks. "However, our real concern is that of Lord Eldor."

All stop at the staffed ones words.

"You know him?" Sango asks.

Eldor releases himself from Kagome's assistance, while able to balance himself, he holds his wound with his hands. "Who are you three?" He asks.

"Why, Lord Eldor." The wise one replies. "You're so far from home you seem to have forgotten very old friends."

All turn. Unveiling there cloaks that hide they're identities. What is viewed from Eldor's eyes is a sight that gives him a warm smile.

In front of the group, are three of Eldor's western toned figures. One, which we see is the staffed one, holds one that is made from what appears to be a tree branch, the root is atop it. He wears a grey blue robe, aside a bag and a belt, carrying a pipe and stick of some sorts that seems that of a wand. His face unveils a white haired beard, dangled in dead leaves and beads of many cultures. Finally topping off with a blue pointy hat that shines glittering stars from within.

The second tall one, is younger, much younger, in his late teens or early 20s. his hair is short, but spiky, shiny blond as well. From within are not ears of a mortal man, but pointy. He wears a leaf themed shade of chainmail, and a tunic of green and brown. Finally carrying beside him, a quiver a arrows, sided by a magnificent bow. And his sides carry two daggars and a curved sword that wields a grip made from a crossing of bamboo and a dragons claw.

Finally, the small one, not a child, but a little strong man. With a thick beard, beaded with jeweled armored beads. His helmet, shines of copper and strong metal. Armor and chainmail builds him up. And carries beside him, a two bladed battle axe and a thick bladed sword. Finally tipping off with a scabbard tomahawk and metal mallet, made to hammer and forge blades, but is also a combat weapon.

To Eldor, these three give him the strength to run and embrace them, smiling with a sense of glad and happiness he has not had in days.

"Bless my arrows!" Eldor smiles. All seem happy to see each other. Eldor's comrades seem happy, but also wondering who these three of Eldor's kin are. Eldor noticing this brings them eye to eye.

InuYasha then barks. "Can somebody please explain what the hell is going on?"

"It's alright, InuYasha." Eldor turns to him excited. But suddenly losing his balance, still do to the bite mark. Kagome picks him up again. "These are of my kin. May I introduce you to Sedric, the greatest of all magicians and wizards. Thrandeer, master elf archer of the forests of enchantment. And Gamlink, a battle onto himself, prince of the great dwarf kings. They are my greatest comrades, a loyal brothers, and closest friends."

All three bow before Eldor unfamiliar friends. Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Shippo do the same.

"Any friends of Lord Eldor are a friend to those of the western realms." Sedric speaks with grace.

Eldor approaches Sedric. "Sedric, how on earth did you get here and what brings you to the east?" He asks.

Sedric looks on Eldor in worry and warning.

"What?" Eldor asks. "What's wrong?"

"Eldor, we've been blinded." Sedric replies. "The west is in terrible danger. We must ride to the forest coast of these lands."

Eldor, while in pain, now is worried. He turns to InuYasha and the group. All look eye to eye. Both know something is wrong and all mentally agree to fallow the three newcomers.

CUT TOO…

The group, first of seven, now of ten, ride though the plains of the feudal era. The monk and demon slayer ride upon Kirara, while InuYasha carries Kagome and Shippo on his back, with Eldor, Sedric, Thrandeer and Gamlink ride upon horses and ponies. They are fast, wanting to reach whatever destination…in a hurry.


	11. Legend Of The Deceiver

**CHAPTER 23 – LEGEND OF THE DECEIVER**

Night has fallen on the forests of The Feudal Era. The crows leave for the after sunset and the owls are all in the cover of darkness, seeming on guard of the world around them.

We come to a small campfire, built in a foliage glade of the forests. A pot of boiling water is placed in the center, hanging by a bridge mounted by three sticks. Surrounding the camped grounds are the new allied comrades. What started as seven, have grown to ten, all of different races and beings.

The pointed hat Sedric, now seen as one who can cast small sparking spells, a wizard of some sort, lights his pipe, using only the snap of his fingers to cast a light flame to ignite the foliage within the cup of the pipe, he inhales, feeling much more relaxed than before, putting his mind at rest for the time being.

The others around him are all in an occupation of sorts. His two companions, Gamlink the dwarf and Thandeer the elf warrior are busy sharpening their blades, all are most reflective, more than those weapons seen here in the Feudal East. InuYasha, in a form of meditation, seems impatient and feels untrusted of these, what he sees as almost suspicious troublemakers and clowns. Below him is Shippo, who has occupied him a tasty roasted lizard on a stick. Kirara, now in a smaller kitten form, is of doing the same. Sango and Miroku, have been in conversation with the three newcomers.

Beside the brightened elf, lies Eldor, being tented to his bite wounds by Kagome, who uses a cloth, with the hot water from the pot, to clean the warriors bite mark. Beforehand she had used herbs to tend the infections around it. As she dabs the wound, Eldor grips his teeth and tongue, not wanting to shout out the pain.

"I know. It hurts." Kagome speaks softly. "Just relax while I go get my sewing kit. That bite mark needs to be stitched up."

Eldor smiles at her confidence. "This is the second time you have had to fix me, my lady." He says. Then the warrior turns to the smoking wizard. "It's been far too long Sedric. What brings you to the eastern continent?"

The wizard turns to reply, looking very urgent. "Yes my old friend. We have been tracking you for 2 weeks. You're a difficult one to keep up with. But we had to find you. We have matters to discuss of great importance. Now is not the time to wonder about here slaying demons for profit. Tell me, why do you wonder this world with a company of demons and mortals?"

Suddenly, InuYasha barks out. "In case your brains not working old man, we've been slaying demons for a reason! I dunno what your business is here with us or Eldor, but I don't like it."

"Please InuYasha." Miroku interrupts. "Allow me to explain wise man. We set out from our village to find and destroy a powerful demon, who has been a calamity to pain and death in the lands. We all suffered at his wrath. InuYasha had dealt with the loss of a close friend, my wife Sango was used as a toy for his personal gain and I had been cursed with a wind tunnel that will eventually destroy me. All of which was caused by this demon. We had thought him dead when the Sacred Jewel Of Four Souls had been destroyed. But now he has returned, with a desire for vengeance. Knowing what he is capable of he will kill many innocent people and stop at nothing till he is given his revenge on all of us, which is why we must destroy him quickly. Which has me ask you if you three had possibly spotted him on your travels to find Eldor. His disguise is usually that of a Lord with black hair and form of a white baboon."

The elf and wizard turn to each other, looking concerned and knowing of the monk's words. Then, the elf speaks. "We had not encountered this demon here. However, in our lands to the west, there have been rumors of a white baboon crossing through our lands, heading towards the dark fired mountains of the north."

Eldor, Miroku and InuYasha all raise their heads. While the monk and half demon know of their words of their enemy, Eldor's look tells a different story, one of a larger fear on his mind.

"Sedric." Eldor replies in worry. "This is troublesome. The Fire Mountains of the North have been left in ashes for nearly 50 years."

"So you are from the Western Realms Eldor." Sango interrupts. "It's not surprising given all your armored attire and why Sesshomaru was unable to kill you with that one bite. Any other human would have been completely obliterated by his jaws. Your armor must be that of the Silver Dragons from the west. There skins are the strongest hides in any of the regions."

Eldor smiles. "You have keen eyes, Lady Sango."

"I have heard of the Western Realms and continents from stories told by father." The young Shippo enters. "But I've never known much other than a few legends of dragons and warriors."

"Well then, I think it's time we tell you the full tales of our lands and what I fear now lies ahead." Sedric kneels, pulling from his small bag a tiny packet. He then throws it into the camped fire.

It explodes into a wisp of fog, in what appears to be a projection of the past, present and future.

"Gather around, and let me tell you everything you need to know." Sedric speaks. Everyone focuses of the clouded wonder of the wizard's magic, ready to hear the tales ahead.

FADE THROUGH….

MONTAGE

FADE TO…

A Map Of The Western Continent, revealing mountains, plains and names of several lands. In these images viewed to us, Sedric narrates the situation…

_*SEDRIC* Long ago, in the age before the Common Era, was the birth of the great regions of the western continent, all shared by many of races and beings. _

_Through the orders of the lands lay three kins to rule each region and race. They were the elves, immortal and wise beyond time. The dwarfs, strong and hardworking, the masters of crafting treasures and weapons. And the ones of that which would be left to protect the legends and tales of old, were mortal men. _

_And while there are other races such as mages and gnomes, there were also demons and dragons, while less are kind and most are fierce, they strain away from those who desire peace and brotherhood of one another. _

FADE THROUGH…

The sight of a darkened figure, large in height…

_*SEDRIC* But beyond the kingdoms of peace, were that of a darkness within the flames and fires of the northern mountains. From out of the fury mountains was born the evils of the western continent, that of goblorcs and giant trolls, who commanded and divided that of dragons and demons to fallow there doings. All lead by an evil force of unknown power. This evil birthed a dark lord to concur the lands and destroy those who are good and just. This dark lord was formed as Sarvon, the destroyer of worlds. _

FADE…

Villages attacked, people scatter as huts are burnt and creatures of night attack…

_*SEDRIC* And so it was, the free peoples and lands fell to the powers of evil. _

FADE…

We see a figure of white, carrying armor upon him and a familiar blade of sorts…

_*SEDRIC* But there was one, who would stand for injustice. One who would rise as hero, joining with the three races of the west to fight back against those who would destroy the worlds. Wielded with a sword among the legendary gods, this hero charged into the mountains of the north, with an alliance of men, elves, dwarfs and magins…_

FLASH TO...

A GREAT BATTLE OF EPIC PERPORSTIONS!

_*SEDRIC* And so the battle began, all fighting to the last man. Upon the now Chosen Warrior was the dark lord himself, ready to fight for their beliefs and desires. As their weapons collide, mountains crumbled and the world shook. _

CUT TOO…

SEVERAL SCENES OF CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION AS THE EARTH IS FALLING FROM THE POWER OF THE BLADES….

FLASH FADE TOO…

_*SEDRIC* But in the end, it was the chosen warrior who remained triumphant. He then banished the forces of darkness in the depths of the earth, never to seen in the world for hundreds of years and the realms of peace lay dormant. _

_But, during these late times, 50 years after the battle the throne of men have been corrupted. And a mysterious being has realmed the boarders of the northern mountains in the recent months. Fallowed and clouded by a force of demons and monsters, he has been known to manipulate those to fallow him, including those last remnants of the dark lord's army. Goblocs and trolls fallow him into the northern lands. He calls himself, The Deceiver, wearing nothing more than a white baboon's skin and blue skull. _

_Now the dark mountains rise again, armies of goblorcs are forming and demons fly though the smoke. I fear the dark lord has returned to reclaim his destruction upon the land and bring the world once again into total darkness. _

FADE THROUGH WHITE TOO…

The Camp. The fire has now dimmed and all look to the wizards words, all at a realization. Miroku speaks.

"This Deceiver you speak of, it MUST be Naraku." He says.

"It's no wonder we could not sense his presence in the past month." Sango suggest.

Eldor turns to Sedric, worry strikes his face. "Sedric, it could be possible that Naraku and Sarvon have formed an alliance between the demons and goblorcs." He says. "If that is what is has come to pass, the west is in grave danger."

The wizard in-hails the smoking pipe, settling his worry. "Which is why Lord Eldor, we have come to find you. Only you can defeat Sarvon. We must return to Crownsheild. Unite the free peoples of the west."

Eldor looks on in concern. "The races of the west will not be easily reasoned. " He says.

"Wow." Kagome speaks excited. "I had no idea that Elves existed in the Warring States Era."

"Not of here, Priestess." Thandeer replies. "The Elves have not touched the eastern lands for thousands of years. It seems here, our race have passed into legend."

"That is true Kagome." Miroku turns to her. "My father had told me of the elves. He mostly touched upon the eleven maids that we're quite the beauties, far beyond the fairness of the many I've come across."

Miroku turns to see Sango, here face looks on him with a fiery grip. "You're looking at one of those maidens you've come across!" She hisses.

While Sango takes her rage on Miroku, InuYasha only listens from his own area, meditating with his sword sheathed, on the past, present and fear of the future. Out of nowhere, Shippo wonders beside him.

"Why aren't you with the group InuYasha?" The little fox demon asks. "Don't tell me you haven't been listening to what's going on? Your brain must be broken from that fall you took."

POW! The half demon strikes the little fox on the head, a growing lump forms on his top. Shippo vents out on InuYasha. "What was that for!?"

InuYasha seems impatient. He raises his fist at Shippo. "Keep up your crap and I'll make sure the brain damage is permanent!" He growls.

Shippo quiets down. He sits beside the only man who took him in, not only as a friend, but an almost big brother.

"I'm sorry Shippo." InuYasha sighs. Shippo turns in shock. InuYasha rarely if never apologizes for his outbursts. He seems darkened, almost in a gloomy state. "I've just been in a bad mood for the past month."

"Yeah no kidding." Shippo replies.

"I'm under allot of pressure." InuYasha continues "With Naraku back, these guys, Eldor and everyone else. But more importantly, I've felt detached from Kagome. I feel like we don't even talk anymore since Eldor showed up."

"You don't think Eldor's trying to move on Kagome, do you?"

"No Shippo. He's too loyal to do that. I can see it in his face. He's going through what I had been with Kikyo. He's feeling like a failure and wanting to redeem himself for it. I can honestly say I feel for the guy, given our pasts are somewhat similar. I'm not saying I like him, hell I still don't trust him, but I do get how he feels. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

Then, InuYasha turns to Shippo, almost smiling.

"Hey Shippo. Can I let you in on something without you louding out about it?" He asks.

Shippo seems confused. "Huh? Yeah sure , InuYasha." He replies. Then InuYasha looks at him sternly.

"I mean it Shippo! If you tell anyone this, I'll beat the fox outta you!" InuYasha suddenly barks.

Shippo cowers. "Okay. Okay, InuYasha. I swear, I won't say anything!"

As he cowers, the half demon looks up into the nightly moon.

"I'm going to ask Kagome something important. Something I've wanted to ask her for a long time. I just don't know when to do so."

"Why don't you just let her know tonight when we're all asleep?" Shippo replies with crossed arms. "If you need to get stuff off your chest with her, don't keep it in. Express yourself. It will make you feel allot better."

The half demon smiles. "Thanks Shippo. You may be a pain in the ass, but you're a great pal." He says as he returns to join the group.

Back at camp, the group is in great discussion.

"I will speak with the Elf King of Elviria. The alliance with men is still trusted with my people." Thrandeer says to Eldor. "However the dwarf clans will be a problem."

"For once my elf friend, you are right." Gamlink speaks. "My father has wells to stand for the likes of the elves, let alone one of them."

"Either way, if the dark armies of the North are reforming, we still will not have enough warriors to defend the realms." Eldor replies worried.

Suddenly, Sango stands, her Hiraikotsu by her side. "We'll go with you." She says determined. "If it's the demons you are worried about, remember, I'm a formidable demon slayer."

"I too shall go." Miroku also stands. "The ground forces will be easy to take out with my wind tunnel returned to me. You have our services Eldor."

The warrior smiles. "Thank you friends. Your honor is great. But I feel for your children at home. Mothers and fathers in the western realms don't usually return from battle, if at all."

"We'll mange, some way or another." Sango replies with pride.

Then Kagome stands. "I'm going too."

"Absolutely not!" Eldor turns to her strictly. "I won't let you risk your life for my sake anymore, Kagome. I won't allow it!"

"It doesn't matter if you allow it or not!" InuYasha walks in, looking very determined. "What matters is Naraku is still out there, and I'm not gonna rest until that son of a bitch is dead. I'm going, but only to kill him, and Kagome is going with me. She's safer with me than she is here."

Kagome smiles at her love. Then Shippo pops in. "We're all going!"

Eldor looks on those who back him in every way.

"I can't thank you enough my friends." The warrior speaks softly.

"We're with ya laddie." Gamlink says patting Eldor on the back. Eldor smiles at what these fellow comrades, who he had tried to kill in the past, now see him as friends. He smiles, now seeing a glimmer of hope for what lies ahead.

CUT TOO…

As the moon shines from the west, the fire from the camp has dimmed. All of the group is gathered. While the half demon, the monk and the demon slayer are mediated, Kagome lies in her sleeping bag that she had left in the feudal era years after she had fist left. A grown woman now of 19. While it appears that she is asleep, she lays awake, facing away from the group, in deep thought of what has happened and what is to come.

As Sedric and the dwarf smoke there pipes, Thrandeer unveils, hidden from sight within his arrow quiver, a small elven instrument, like that of a harp.

The dwarf then begins to hum a calming tune, which of the past dwarfs of his kin had carried to him for generations. The elf then plays with grace, giving a trace to the dwarfs tune.

As they play, the demon and others eyes remain shut, but can hear this tune that is being performed before them.

Eldor is the last to enter, as he then begins to sing. This tune is song, which has been passed down from all in the western part of the world. The song is predictions of things that were, are and have not yet been told.

_Far away in Northern's deep, lies a heavy storm,_

_Darkness spreads far to the east, till all hope is mourn._

_High in the trees, where lands of peace,_

_Fire and air rise with dread, till all life at once was dead_

_Roses will heal and mend,_

_Till the fire rises high, to the lands and seas,_

_Until the rain falls down with ease,_

_Giving all those who are at an end._

_Far over in Western lands, lies gathering storms._

_Only those who can defend will protect the kingdom dorms._

The song gives a sense of peace to those around Eldor and the forest around them. The animals that live in every tree and bush are asleep, as they wave the kindly voice of the warrior. A sense of hope for that of which is to come…


End file.
